A Second Time Around
by CapabilisMaiden
Summary: Fact is, time is a precious thing. Time is dangerous; One action can destroy everything you have once lived through. Everything you've worked for. Sometimes, however, you don't have a choice in the matter. A prophecy has been made. A girl has been chosen, and the past comes 'A Second Time Around'.
1. Prologue: Impossible

_A/N:_

So… The prologue is up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love.

I do not own the song Breathe (2AM), by Anna Nelick either.

 **Prologue:**

 **Impossible to Remember, Impossible to Forget**

' _ **Cause you can't jump the track; we're like cars on a cable,**_

 _ **Life is like an hourglass glued to the table,**_

 _ **No one can find the rewind button girl,**_

 _ **So cradle your head in your hands.**_

 _Anna Nelick, Breathe (2AM)_

Truth was, she had known for a while. She had known she would have to do it. She had been aware that by waiting, she was only procrastinating, and it wasn't like her to be procrastinating. Procrastinating wasn't something that Hermione Granger did, or something that she does. She actually saw it as a sign of weakness, and Hermione Jean Granger was anything but weak.

Voldemort was dead, for now, at least. However, what good was that when people continued dying like flies? The difference between Voldemorts downfall in the first wizarding war and the second was just that. When he fell the first time, his followers either went to jail, or pretended not to be his followers. After his second fall, his followers just continued killing. The order was almost gone. The government more corrupt than ever.

The new minister of magic were going after every muggle and every muggleborn in the whole of Britain, and if the rumours were correct, camps were showing up all over Britain and Ireland, much like the concentration camps of the second muggle world war. Of course, the prophet said nothing about any of this. Neither did any muggle newspaper. However, the rumours were there, and Hermione had a feeling that the rumours were more than true.

There were also other rumours of death eaters expanding their area, and going out of Britain to find more death eaters, and prey. In Portugal and France several muggle families had started disappearing, and in Spain, the whole muggle government was gone. Hermione was reviled that her parents lived safely in Australia, away from all the pain their world was facing. At least they wouldn't have to know about the pain she felt. At least they wouldn't feel any pain if they never saw her again. She was grateful that they didn't know. At least they, her family, got to survive this even if she and her friends might not. It was a small hope that sometimes was the only thing that made her able to survive from one day to another.

She had known ever since that fateful day in the Great Hall that something was wrong. She had known when he laughed, she had known when he hexed, and she had known when his lifeless body fell to the floor. There was another Horcrux; and she had no bloody idea where it might be. It had been nagging her for a while that something was wrong, but at the moment she _knew,_ she had no idea what to do about the knowledge.

At that point, she could have gone to Dumbledore's painting. Harry would have done so, she assumed, but she did not do that. It wouldn't help her, and it wouldn't help Harry. She couldn't continue living on the run, looking for something that they might never find. She couldn't continue living on mushrooms and water. Hermione was certain that neither would Harry, or Ron. She sighed. There had to be a way…

It was at that point that she remembered her conversation with Minerva almost a year earlier. There, standing in the great hall, looking at everyone that was still fighting. It had been on her mind for a while, but it was first now that she understood that perhaps that time she was waiting for would be here very soon.

 _Flashback:_

Minerva grabbed her hand and dragged her off to somewhere unknown place in the castle, just after Dumbledore's funeral. Gasping for breath, and curious as to why her mentor had dragged her here; Hermione clutched herself to a nearby door handle, trying to slow her pulse down to a normal beat. Minerva unlocked a door, and quickly hushed her in, looking both right and left before she closed the door behind herself and warded said door.

She seemed worried, and Hermione was worried because her professor was worried. It was something that she had learned to do a while ago, because if professor McGonagall was worried, there was something to be worried about.

Hermione leaned against a desk, while Minerva smiled sadly at her. Her professor sat down on a chair, leaning against a wall in the small classroom they sat in. Her legs crossed underneath her teacher robes. They were black as always. No red, no green, no any other colour. They had just been at a funeral, after all.

"20 years ago," Minerva started, while going through a purse Hermione only than realised that her professor had carried with her. "A prophecy was read to me, here in this very room," she continued. Hermione could have sworn that she saw a tear running down her mentors face. It wasn't like professor McGonagall to cry, and it only made her more worried. She nodded, wondering where the woman was going with this. Prophecies were scary things. She was glad that at least her first 15 years were lived without any of them, knowingly, hanging over her head.

"It was an alternative solution for all of our troubles. Yet, not a quest easily performed." McGonagall stated, looking at the brave teenager standing in front of her. Hermione could see how painful it was for her professor to tell her about this. Again, Hermione could have sworn that she saw tears leaving her professors eyes.

"There are seven Hoxcruxes, Minerva. He won't be gone before we rid the world of them." Hermione explained, while trying not to cry in front of her mentor that had survived so much pain. Minerva nodded. She wasn't surprised. Her eyes shone of understanding, of realising. This was not news for her, or at least, she wasn't surprised by the news.

"I'm sorry, my dear. However, we do not have much time," Minerva explained, looking down on her wristwatch. Hermione looked up at her professor. "This prophecy, spoke about a young lioness, seeing the sin. She would be the only one to know when her mission was to start, powered by knowledge no one else had." Minerva said shortly, while she looked sadly upon her student. Hermione's eyes met Minerva's in shock. This was news to her. Hermione wanted to bang her head in the desk she currently sat at. Of course there was another prophecy. It would be _stupid_ to assume that there had only been made one concerning Voldemorts regain. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Hermione wanted to ask Minerva why she was telling her this, but deep inside she knew why. There could only be one reason, really.

"It's me, isn't it? I'm the lioness. It's my mission." Minerva nodded at her conclusion. "Yes, my dear, I fear so," Minerva replied, sadly, while placing a jewellery box on the table in between them. After receiving a nod from her professor, Hermione opened the box, seeing the very same time turner she had used in her third year placed nicely in the middle. Underneath it laid a letter, and a small notebook. Minerva, however, stopped her from reaching for any of it. Her hand laid softly on top of Hermione's, as in a warning. Hermione looked at it.

"You will know when the time is right, my dear. And when the time is right, you find a good secluded place, and than you open the letter and start your mission. It might not be needed. You might never feel like the time is right, but if you do, you now have the means to make your journey possible. Unless you go back, you need never see into the notebook. It tells of too many terrible things." Minerva finished, closing the lid, making Hermione's eyes snap up at the older witch.

"How long back do I go?" Hermione asked, almost in a whisper. Tears were streaming down her face for real this time. Minerva petted her on the cheek. Time ravel was a dangerous thing. Time was too easy to alter, and altering time was breaking law. Hermione Granger did not like breaking laws, but when necessary, breaking laws was like a hobby for her. Yet, it was still dangerous.

"I can not answer you that, my dear, for I am not certain myself. It will all depend on when, or if, the time comes." Minerva finished, before smiling sadly at her.

"If the time, however, comes. Do come see me in the future."

 _End of Flashback_

Now, almost three months after the battle of Hogwarts, the time had come, Hermione was sure of it. Ron was dead. Ginny was dead. Harry was dead. Minerva was dead. Everyone was dead. Sneaking away from the Room of Requirement, where she and a couple of others had been hiding for the better part of two months, she ran to the inner corners of the library, hidden under Harry's old invisibility cloak. Yet unsure of how long back it was time would take her, she was certain that this part of the library was unused by most. It was a quiet night. Hermione shock at the meaning of that: the death eaters were out of the castle. If the death eaters were out of the castle, God knows what they were doing to unknowing muggles.

After she placed the jewellery box on the table, she lifted of the beautifully carved wooden top, and picked up the time turner, first, and than the letter. Opening the almost yellow paper, Hermione could feel the magic streaming out of it. The paper must have had some sort of spell on it. On it two very short sentences stood. The first one:

 _Do come see me when you come_

Number two, although a bit longer, meant just as much. It was an order, not something that would explain what the mystery mission McGonagall had started her on. Not something explaining how far back she would go, or if she would be able to return. Not a warning of what she would see when she opened her eyes in her new time line, and not a word of what would happen to her present timeline once she was gone.

 _21 Big turns, 2 half turns, 17 small turns_

Hermione itched after opening the notebook, but remembered Minerva's warning. She really did not need to know about the gruesomeness inside it before she knew what her mission was. However, disappointed that Hermione Granger was, she packed down the box and the letter. She made sure that her wand was in her pocket, that she wore her pendant, and than she started turning.

21 big turns, 2 half turns, and 17 small turns later, Hermione Granger disappeared, and her original time line was ruined forever.

Moreover, when Hermione opened her eyes again, it was looking up in the face of her old potions professor, and a witch with flaming red hair.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, her eyes still blurry after the leap in time. "How good to see you," Hermione cried, happy to see her friend alive. She hugged her struggling body to her own being, and it was than that she noticed two things.

Firstly, this witch was not Ginny Weasley, the hair was wrong, the perfume was wrong, and the eyes, oh, the eyes were wrong too.

Secondly, the wizard standing in front of her was Severus Snape, but he was at least 20 years younger than when she last saw him.

She quickly let the witch with the beautiful eyes go.

"Oh, bullocks!" she exclaimed, before passing out again. This was not going to end well.

 _A/N:_

Yeah… Reviews are cherished. Always. What a surprise ;) If you've got any questions, I might answer them Anyway, see you next chapter I've got many of them ready so, hopefully it won't be long.

Also, I haven't got a Beta, so if you know anyone… send me a message

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	2. Friends, Traitors and Futuremakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money on writing this. I don't own This is war, either. That song is by Thirty Seconds To Mars.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Two Long Lost Friends, a Traitor and The Future-Makers**

 _ **A warning;**_

 _ **To the prophet, the liar, the honest**_

 _ **This is war**_

 _ **To the leader, to pariah, the victor, to Messiah**_

 _ **This is war**_

 _This is war, by Thirty Seconds To Mars_

It was morning when she first awoke. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to know the voices she heard to know that she was awake. She needed time to deal with everything. Why didn't Professor McGonagall tell her that she would be going back to the marauders? Didn't her professor know? Or had all the time she had spent with Dumbledore made her favourite professor just as sly as he had been, or was. Depending on how you looked upon it.

The voices were whispering, so low that she could only hear small pieces of what they were saying.

"She fell, I think," one voice exclaimed, while a second replied, Hermione had no idea what the reply was, however. In a panic, Hermione wondered where her wand and cloak was, but barely looking over at the nightstand, she saw both. She felt her body relax.

"There is no point in trying to seem unconscious, I know you are awake," A voice replied, and Hermione looked up into the eyes of a seemingly annoyed Minerva McGonagall. Hermione relaxed even more.

"Minerva. Thank God. You said to come find you?" Hermione exclaimed, thankful that Minerva had found her. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the young teen. She had clearly never seen her before.

"I do not know who you are child, but it would be in your best interest to explain how you ended up here, when you never have been a student at this school." Minerva was angry. And a bit frightened. How did this student know her name? Albus Dumbledore was currently away at Wizengamont business, and she did not like the fact that a stranger had appeared in the library at her watch either.

Looking around, Hermione saw that the voices she had heard before belonged to Lily Evans and James Potter, Head Girl and Head Boy, if she remembered correctly. Hermione gulped. McGonagall had said that the prophecy was read to her twenty years earlier. What if it was exactly twenty years, and she had went further?

Hermione gulped again.

"Could you hand me my bag, please? I think I have something that might explain me being here." Hermione replied, hoping that it was Minerva's box, and not just something that she had bought in the recent years. Minerva did so, albeit, holding her wand at the same time. It was dangerous times, and although this girl seemed too young to be a Death Eater, one could never be sure. Hermione slowly opened her bag, and lifted the jewellery box out of it. Before unbuttoning the top of her mattered shirt and pulling out the time turner. Minerva gasped.

Later that day, Hermione was excused from the hospital wing, and at dinner, introduced as Minerva's niece, who tragically had been orphaned the night before. Those who questioned further, namely Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape, were told that since Minerva was her guardian after her fathers passing, and her life had been in danger, she had been transported to Minerva's side.

Hermione gulped as she was asked to sit down on the three-legged chair. Minerva had yet to tell her what her task was, and she was unsure of Gryffindor would be the house to best fit her task. While nervous about the future, she was also glad. She got the opportunity to finish her education. She got the opportunity to get to know those who would become her Harry's family, and maybe, just maybe, she might be able to change the horrible future that was looming over all of their heads.

She sat down, nibbling at her bottom lip. The whole Great Hall was looking at her. Well, nearly the whole Great Hall. Her eyes landed on the one person that wasn't bothered, or interested on her arrival: Severus Snape himself. Hermione grinned to herself, oh how fun it would be to land in Slytherin. She imagined what her Potion Professors reaction would be.

 _Giggling are we, Miss Granger?_

Oh, she thought. Hello. It's been a while, oh fuck, ignore that. It'll be a while. Fuck, forget that too.

 _Ah, Miss Granger, no need to hide anything for me, for I am just an old ratted hat, am I not?_

I think you are more than that. You have a mind of your own. Many of the people watching us right now have not.

 _You certainly have a mind, Miss Granger. Ravenclaw would earn greatly by gaining you. But Intelligence isn't everything about you, now is it? Do not mistake me, you have Intelligence and wisdom to last you several eternities, and you are logical without fault, but these are not your most prided abilities, are they? Neither is your sharp-mindedness._

You're right. But you know that, you're always right.

 _You're loyal to. You would certainly go to an early grave for your friends. And hard working you are too. Patience isn't a problem either, but Hufflepuff isn't a place where you would feel good used, is it?_

Well, no. I have a question to you while I sit here. Peter Pettigrew… Why did he end up in Gryffindor? Hermione thought her question to the hat replied.

 _Mr. Pettigrew is daring, and while not always courageous, and not often confident, he has the possibility to be the best Gryffindor this school has ever seen. You, however, are both confident and courageous, and you can be daring, but you never act without thought, at least not in matters of others well-being. And you are brave, my dear. Braver than most might guess at first sight._

Hermione nodded. Perhaps there was hope for Peter after all.

 _You could also do well in Slytherin. You are determined. You get what you set your eyes on, and you are ambitious, resourceful and accomplished. All qualities that Slytherin himself cherished and wanted his house to promote._

Hermione nodded again. She wondered how long she had sat her now. Would she be considered a hat-stall?

 _What will it be? What will it be? Hm… Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are off the bench I guess. It has to be either Slytherin or Gryffindor. What do you think, Miss Granger? Where would you feel at home? Where would you be able to perform your mission the best way possible?_

She sighed. She had no idea. What about Severus Snape? What are his qualities? She wondered. Hermione knew she was pulling it short when asking about other students, but if it could help her mission… That damn prophesy, she thought, why didn't Minerva just tell her? Hermione sighed.

 _Do not take my mind of your own sorting, Missy. But I'll have you know that Severus Snape would do well in any house, much like yourself. He is brave, and daring, but not stupid. Much like yourself. He is loyal and hard working. He is clever and highly logical. However, he is ambitious without fault, and more determined than you, dear. He is innovative and resourceful, and in the future, I believe he will be highly accomplished. You must not be so easy to judge Miss Granger; people are more than their house. Much like you._

Hermione sighed. I'm not narrow-minded. I know that people have abilities from other houses than their own. I know that in time, you'll probably talk to Harry Potter, and wonder if he is a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, and a younger myself, that you'll consider placing in Ravenclaw.

 _I think it'll be GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure if she was reviled, or not. While it was sort of comforting that she was to go back to her own common room. She stood up, before handing the hat back to Professor Flitwick. As she walked down the stairs, she heard whispering all over the hall, and again, she wondered how long she and the hat had conversed. The Gryffindor's, however, applauded, as Hermione walked across the floor and sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to the red headed witch, she now knew was Lily Evans. Hermione wondered if time would punish her too much for trying to save them: Or if time wouldn't allow it at all.

As the whispers and clapping died down, food appeared at the table, and people started throwing massive amounts of food onto their plates.

"Hello! I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl, We'll be sharing a dorm together with Marlene McKinnon over there," Lily informed her, before pointing at Marlene. "Alice Heyes," Lily continued, and pointed at Alice. "Mary is her somewhere too, but at the moment, I can't see her. Mary McDonald that is," Lily finished. Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Sorry for accosting you in the library yesterday, I thought you were one of my best friends," Hermione replied, feeling her eyes tear up at the thought of her old friends. Lily noticed, that much was clear, but she chose not to say anything about it. That's when someone whistled, causing both Hermione and Lily to look up at once.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend, Lily-flower?" A voice questioned, and Hermione felt her heart beat faster at once. Sirius Black jumped down on the bench on the other side of the table, causing a bunch of first and second years to have to move seat, as James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew placed themselves beside their longhaired friend. Lily sighed.

"This dog of a man that so rudely interrupted us is Sirius Black, the well mannered one over there," she nodded in Remus direction, "is the most intelligent guy I know, Remus Lupin. That's Peter," she hinted at Peter to, before turning towards James Potter. " And the last one is Potter. He's Head Boy, and I have no idea as to why." Lily again finished. Hermione smiled at them.

"Well, it's nice to meat you, I'm Hermione Granger." Everyone smiled and said 'hello'. Hermione still had a hard time believing that she currently sat together with Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. It was a sick form of reality, making her be able to sit together with what should have been Harry's family, when he only got a few months. It was in many ways unfair. That's why she was relieved when Minerva ascended the stairs from the teachers' platform and informing her that she would need to see her in her office after dinner. At least she got a few moments to get used to the situation. She needed a few moments.

After a few more minutes with conversation with those all dead in her future, she stood up, excused herself, and followed Minerva out of the Great Hall.

The trip up to Professor McGonagall's office was done in complete silence. A few students were mingling in the halls, but most of them where at dinner still. No one paid closer attention to where the professor and she were going.

McGonagall stopped suddenly, and placed her wand on a shelf under a portrait. The young male in the portrait looked down at her, his eyes shone of hatred and hurt. However, he opened up the portrait, and the professor and Hermione stepped in. Hermione was curious as to whom the man in the portrait was, but either Minerva didn't realise her curiousness, or she choose not to feed it. The latest was probably the right assumption, Hermione guessed.

The office they had entered was oval shaped, so much that Hermione realised that they must be in a tower. She remembered being here once before, the first time she got the time turner from her mentor. Not much had changed since than, or rather, from now to than.

Hermione saw the chair behind Minerva's desk move, and realised that Minerva was already sitting. She sat down swiftly too, afraid that her professor would be annoyed at her for studying her office. She felt unsure as to how she should behave around the people from this time. Especially those she knew from the future. Her past. Their future. Oh fuck it, she thought. My head gets dizzy when thinking about the concepts of time too much, her brain stated.

Professor Minerva McGonagall gazed down at the young female. "I fear that perhaps my older self set you out on this mission without informing you of its significance." Minerva stated, her voice emotionless. It usually was when she admitted to a wrongdoing.

"Your mission," she continued, "the prophecy," Minerva's voice cracked. "It's all about one thing. You need to take down Voldemort before he becomes untouchable." Hermione looked up at Minerva in shock. She wanted her to change time? Was she ready to do this, she questioned herself. Was she ready to meet the faith she now had no choice but to go out on? Was she ready for everything that could happen if she took this path?

"You made an unbreakable vow on the prophecy." Hermione stated. Somehow she just knew. Minerva nodded sadly. "I am to change the course of history." Hermione stated again. Professor McGonagall nodded again, this time with a small smile on her lips. "I will be destroying the time-line I came from. I will never be able to come back." It was a final statement; Minerva could sense that.

"Yes, dear. You will be living in this time-line for the rest of your life." Hermione sighed. She would never be able to return to her past time-line, but thinking back to what she had left, part of her was glad. She would be able to get to know what should have been Harry Potters family. Part of her was also sad; she would have to live through the terror of Voldemort once more. Hopefully not for as long as she once had. This time, while siting in a chair in her transfiguration professors office, she broke down to a pile of heaving sobs, crying for those she had lost for now, and crying for those she perhaps would lose in the future.

There was a quick knock on the door, and without being allowed to, Severus Snape entered the room, parchament in hand, only now noticing the crying girl. He seemed uncomfterable.

"Professor McGonagall, The headmaster is back and wants to see you in his office, swiftly," Severus said, trying not to look at the girl. He did not want to see her tears. He did not want to know that they were made because of death eaters. Death eaters like _him._

"That is fine, Mr. Snape. You may leave my office," Minerva requested, before looking down at her pretended niece.

"You'll be fine, Ms. Granger. Women like us will always be fine in the end. We will perhaps not be happy, but we'll manage. We always manage," Minerva whispered, so softly and quietly that Hermione barely heard.

If only that was true, she thought. If only that was true.

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 1. What do you think?

I just wanted to add that English isn't my mother-language, so if you see any mistakes I would be happy to fix them.

Also, I haven't got a Beta, so if you know anyone… send me a message

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	3. Learning to Live Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love.

I do not own the song _Learn to Live Again,_ by W.e.T. either.

Chapter 2:

Learning to Live Again

 _ **How does it feel when you don't have a remedy?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How do you fight when the dreams just a memory?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give me a sign**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on take my hand let me take the lead**_

 _-W.e.T. –Learn to Live Again_

The next week went very much as the first days had. Hermione had been excused from classes for the first week so that she could grieve, and get ready for a new year, even through she herself had insisted that it wasn't needed, the headmaster, who had no idea of what truly had happened, meant that that was something any girl that had just lost her family would need.

Hermione spent pretty much the whole week researching prophecies, trying to find out what she could and couldn't say so that she didn't claim something that wasn't proven in this time-line yet. Thankfully, the wizarding world hadn't made many new discoveries in the last centuries, Hermione thought.

She still woke up at night, sweating and heaving for breathe. Her nightmares hunted her, just as they had done before she came to her new time-line. The silencing charms around her bed were as strong as always.

She had pretty much managed to avoid the marauders and Lily during the week, but as it was Sunday night now, and she would start classes tomorrow, she knew that she couldn't do it for much longer. It had been difficult enough to avoid Lily when she was in the dorm, demanding to talk to her. The only reason that she had managed it was because she had practiced the nonverbally disillusionment charm so many times the year before.

That, however, was not what she was focusing on at the moment. No, her mind was busy trying to figure out whom the prophecy was spoken by. Minerva had told her that she would be able to know when the time was wrong, but Hermione Granger, the ever prepared one, wanted to map out her task, and when knowing so little, it was a very hard thing to do.

She knew that being back here in the girls' dorm, and in the Gryffindor common room, would bring back painful memories. However, she hadn't imagined going back so had thought it might be 5 years, or 10, but she hadn't imagined that she would be sent 21 years into the past. Hermione knew one thing. She was going to change the past of those she could. She would help the order, somehow, without Dumbledore noticing how much she knew.

 _Dumbledore must never know,_ she remembered Minerva stating. It had come as a surprise. Hermione had figured that the professor told her employer everything, but it seemed that even proud, honest, and honourable people like professor Minerva McGonagall had secrets.

The next morning, Hermione stood up early, and made her way to the Great Hall. She had made up an excuse in her head as to why she had been gone from everyone's eyes for a week. Funeral preparations, she and Minerva had agreed. It was something people would believe without a second blink. Most people, anyway. Busy with her own thoughts, she made little attention to her surroundings, so when she knocked into someone, and fell bottom first to the floor, she yelled out in surprise.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," a kind voice informed her, before giving her his hand so she could get back up. Hermione smiled up at the well-known face.

"It's okay, I was deep in thoughts myself," Hermione replied, before taking his hand and standing back up. Remus smiled at her, his smile so bright and happy that Hermione's insides screamed in happiness too. Just knowing that at least, this time, he wouldn't lose all of his friends. This time, he and his friends could possibly live, because of her.

"Remus Lupin's the name," he chimed, as if she didn't know that before, she thought. Hermione smiled, it was, after all, not his fault that he didn't know that she knew him, it had, after all, not happened for him yet.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I believe Lily introduced us a week ago?" Hermione replied, making it sound more like a question. Remus nodded and smiled.

"Are you on your way to the Great Hall for breakfast?" he questioned, placing the book he had been reading when they walked into each other back in his messenger bag.

"I am, actually. I just got back together with Minerva. We've been in France because of the funeral." Hermione explained, trying to sound a bit sad, and succeeding at it.

"I'm sorry," Remus responded. "Want to sit with us at breakfast? I promise you that it'll take your mind of everything," he continued with a small chuckle. Hermione smiled, and nodded in agreement. Perhaps now was the time to start the mission. She wondered idly if perhaps Peter hadn't betrayed them yet. Perhaps it wasn't to late to save him to. To show him that he wouldn't win by betraying his best friends. That he would hate himself for it in the future.

They walked together to the great hall, where, to Hermione's surprise, the rest of the marauders already sat. Sirius looked dead tired, and James wasn't looking much better. Peter was literally sleeping, face in his plate. Remus smirked, and rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Hey, guys. Remember Hermione? Professor McGonagall's niece? She's back from France." Remus announced to the tired gathering. Hermione wondered what they had been doing that would make them this tired, especially since she knew for a fact that The full moon wasn't before in two weeks time. A few nods were seen, before Sirius to put his head on the table and snored loudly. It was at that point Lily Evans stepped into the Great Hall, and sat down beside Hermione.

"Morning, she greeted, not looking at anyone but Remus and Hermione. It seemed that James still hadn't managed to make Lily his.

"Morning, Lils," Remus replied, relieved that James currently was too tired to make a fool out of himself. Hermione smiled at her, and said good morning too. Lily and Remus got into a conversation about something Professor Binns, the human, as he wasn't dead yet, had spoken about, in the last History of Magic class. Hermione soned out, happy to just sit and watch.

"Hermione? What classes are you taking?" Lily suddenly asked, and Hermione was brought out of her own thoughts. She smiled at the red head.

"Oh, just the usual. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Alchemy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," she explained them. "What about you?" Hermione continued, making sure that she knew as much as possible about these people. Both Remus and Lily laughed, while James just looked at her and shock his head, clearly a bit more awake now than he had been when Hermione and Remus first entered the Great Hall.

"Just the usual you said?" Sirius commented, his face still on the table. Remus and Lily laughed even more.

"Remus and I are taking those subjects as well, Potter over there and Black are only taking Charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguartion and the most idiotic subjects of them all, Divination." Lily explained, rolling her eyes at what she clearly thought a stupid subject. James nodded his head.

"You had to have at least one elective, and Sirius there, was convinced it would make his mother go crazy," James whispered, loudly. Sirius groaned.

"It worked too, didn't it?" he commented; only now taking his head up from the table to stuff a ton of food into his mouth. James nodded, and laughed. Hermione couldn't help but notice that no one said anything about Peter's classes. She would have to fix that.

"What about... Peter? Is that what you are called?" she wondered out loud, looking at Peters almost sleeping form. The others nodded. Hermione could see Lily look away.

"He's taking Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination," Remus remarked, clearly not seeing Lily's reaction. Hermione wondered what was wrong. Choosing to ignore it for now, she wowed that she would speak to Lily on a later time.

"You only have DADA today right?" Lily suddently questioned. Hermione shock her head.

"Isn't Alchemy in the last two?" Hermione inquired, looking through her bag for her time schedule. Remus shock his head. 

"Professor Arum is in the hospital wing, apparently." Lily replied. Oh, Hermione thought. Well than.

"In that case, I have only DADA today," she responded, smiling at Remus and Lily.

They walked together to class that morning, and Hermione knew two things. Something was definitely wrong between Lily and Peter, and Remus, Lily and Herself had a lot in common. After a completely uninteresting double hour of DADA with professor Morologus, Remus, Lily and herself spent the rest of the early afternoon in the library while the other marauders had Divination. Hermione found that it was much easier to be together with Lily than it was James, because James looked so much like his would-be father. It was a present afternoon, with talk of what she had missed while she was away in France, dealing with the funeral of her father. Had she looked up from her circle of new friends, she would on several occasions have seen a black headed man watching them, his eyes cold, but his heart not. She would have seen his eyes going from Lily to Remus to her, and she would have seen the sad look in his eyes because of something that he could have had, but was not granted to him.

Had Hermione known, she would have tried to fix it, but she didn't know. She had no idea, and it would bite her in the but on a later point if she didn't realise soon enough.

The small chatter and friend like demander was broken, when the other marauders showed up, and dragged Remus with them to do god knows what. It was, however, this that made Hermione able to question the one thing she had been wondering about for the whole of the day.

"Lily?" she questioned, "What is going on between you and Peter?" she had a feeling the Red head would tell her, even if they weren't that close. Hermione knew Lily's being; she was very much like she once had been: Too trusting. Lily crossed her arms tightly. Than she sighed.

"He kissed me before summer, and James would flip out if he found out," Lily whispered. Hermione looked at Lily, almost in shock. That part of the story she never knew about.

"Do you care if James flips?" Hermione wondered, but Lily shock her head, and made Hermione more confused than ever.

"I don't like Peter like that, but he likes me, and it's making being friends with Remus withdrawn. Remus would never forgive me if I told him, because he doesn't want me to hurt Potters feelings." Lily explained, looking away. Hermione could tell she was only partially telling the truth, but she let it slide for than.

It was later that night that Hermione's world changed beyond recognition, again. She was sitting at the table with Lily, and the other girls from their dorm, the marauders not to be seen anywhere. Dumbledore had stood up, and walked over to his perching table, and uttered a sentence that made the whole room bustle with murmurs.

"We welcome Lucius Malfoy back to Hogwarts, as our new DADA Professor after the unfortunate death of Professor Morologus," Dumbledore had announced. Chatter had started to spring out all around the Great Hall. While all of this was happening, Hermione sat in complete silence. It was than that Lucius Malfoy entered through the entrance doors, the whole hall turning towards him as he glided into the room, his white blond hair not yet longer than his shoulders. His icy grey eyes overlooked the students that faced him, his wand was in a holster on his left arm, and Hermione knew that he must already have taken the mark. That's when his eyes landed on her. Hermione wanted to scream. She literally had to bite down on her lip not to screech out in pain. She could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, killer of Ronald Weasley, stood in front of her, and the rest of the school, smiling.

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 2. What do you think?

Reviews are always appreciated. (Do you think you know what'll happen? Be sure to send me a pm, so the ones that are right can have some honour when they are possibly proven right haha. )

Also… I have a picture collection on weheartit for this story. If anyone is interested in seeing it, I'll post my weheartit name in the next chapter. Just let me know

Also, I haven't got a Beta, so if you know anyone… send me a message

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	4. I Don't Know How, And I Don't Know Much

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song _you've got a friend in me_ either, that's by Randy Newman.

Chapter 3:

I Don't Know How, and I Don't Know Much

 _ **When the road looks rough ahead,**_

 _ **And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed,**_

 _ **You just remember what your old pal said,**_

 _ **You've got a friend in me.**_

 _-You've got a friend in me, by Randy Newman_

Sometime later, she would curse at her ridiculous reaction. After all, how many people run as fast as they can out of the great hall, just after someone they couldn't have met during their brief time there with them had entered. Hermione would without a doubt figure out some excuse, because at that moment, that was just what she did. Picking up her bag, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the Great Hall, to great amusement to every inhabitant of said Great Hall.

Hermione assumed that most people would brush it off as a newly orphaned girl, being reminded of someone. That would not be the case for everyone. She knew that. Remus and Lily would surly question it. Hermione sighed, but continued running. She just needed some piece. A place where she could wonder as to why Sirius or Remus never told her that Lucius Malfoy had once been their DADA Professor.

Her mind was so loud that she didn't hear the soft footsteps following her. She didn't turn around. This time, at least, she wasn't going to be physically hurt because of it.

That night, Lily Evans found her on the roof of the astronomy tower, a place she herself used to go to when feeling sad. Lily snuck out the window, and sat down beside Hermione's lying form. Lily's eyes ran over Hermione's body, making sure that she was in one piece.

"You alright?" Lily questioned, almost in a whisper. It was something about that place that didn't demand strong voices to be important. Hermione shock her head slowly: A small tear running down her face. She quickly brushed it away. She didn't like being weak.

"I just miss home," Hermione excused herself. It was a partially true comment, and she had learned that if you based your lie of off the truth, it seemed like you were genuine. Lily nodded. It seemed as if Hermione was right in her assumption.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It must be terrible." Lily remarked, "Just know that I can be your friend: If you want me to be. Remus too. You don't have to be alone. We can be your friends." Lily suggested, smiling sadly at Hermione. Hermione was glad that she didn't pity her, because that much was clear. Feeling sorry for was much better that pitying, Hermione believed.

"I would love that," Hermione responded, smiling slightly. Lily laid down next to her and looked up. It was late by now, so the sky was dark, but filled with beautiful stars, just being there for their enjoyment. It reminder Hermione thought the starts were poetic. Even if she wouldn't look up at them for the first time before many years passed yet, they still looked the same as they had done than, and before all the craziness had started. Something's never change, she guessed. She found it slightly comforting too. She was wondering what had happened to her old DADA professor too, he had been all right just some hours earlier. However, Hermione thought it for the best not to voice her concern with Lily. She would have to take up this unsettling news with Professor McGonagall later.

"When I was little," Hermione remarked, "My mother and father would take me camping so that I would get out of the hose for a bit. We used to lay underneath the sky, looking up at it, and pointing out the different constellations to each other." Hermione mumbled, taking her mind of her quest for a little while. However, her voice carried farther than she would have imagined.

In the classroom next to the Astronomy tower sat a young male, a young male that could hear everything they said, and that wished more than ever that the past could be changed. Little did he know that even his choices now could affect his future.

The boy looked down at his all-ready dirty hands. He was never going to have what he wanted.

"I wonder what the boys are up to," Lily suddenly said. Perhaps, to get Hermione's mind onto something but her dead parents. Hermione nodded, but he couldn't see that. His anger rose at the fact that they cared more about those stupid troublemaking boys than they ever would care for him.

He stood up, making sure to make as little noise as possible, before he left the room to go look for the foursome. Somehow, they were all going to pay. One day, one day in the near future, they would all pay for what they had done to him.

In the other end of the castle, Lucius Malfoy ordered a small house elf around. The house elf's name was Dobby, and Dobby was currently unpacking his masters clothing. While his house elf was working, Lucius sat in his new office chair, smirking to himself. It was all going to plan after all, that old professor Morologus was gone, luckily for him. Dumbledore had accepted him as a professor without even blinking his eyes. His master was going to be so proud of him. It was easier now than ever for him and his master to get new blood into their ranks. Also, this gave him the opportunity to wait a year before entering that damned marriage his father had made him agree too. Lucius gloated over the fact. His father could go suck it.

Taking everything into consideration, Lucius Malfoy was pleased; at least until his house elf dropped a book onto the floor. How dare the creature filthy his belongings? Lucius wondered, before standing up and kicking the poor elf across the room. If he was going to get anything done, he apparently had to do it himself, he thought with a sigh. Stupid creatures.

Despite what many believed, Lucius was not an evil man. He was not evil, as evil is a trait that needs feeding over a long period of time. He might never have been kind, or forgiving, but he was not mean or violent towards those he deemed his fellow men.

A sudden knock was heard, and his door was opened, wards suddenly disappearing, for four young people to be ushered into his office, followed by a fifth. A smirk formed on Lucius lips. His day was becoming even better.

"Ah, the Marauders. How… Joyful I am to finally lay my eyes on you four again." Lucius smirked as Filch grinned at him.

Revenge was going to be sweet, Severus thought, from his place outside in the hall. Revenge was going to be sweet.

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 3. What do you think?

Also, I know that this chapter was shorter than normal, but I just really liked how it ended. I'll make it up to you ;) Next chapter will be up swiftly.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Also, I haven't got a Beta, so if you know anyone… send me a message Do you want to beta for me?

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	5. A World of People Wonderin' How To Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song _Lost,_ by Coldplay either _._

Chapter 4: In a World Full of People Wondering Where They Fit In

 _ **You might be a big fish in a little pond**_

 _ **Doesn't mean you've won**_

' _ **Cause along may come a bigger one**_

 _ **And you'll be lost.**_

 _-Lost, by Coldplay_

When you drown, you don't really drown before you've reached the breaking point. Breaking point usually lies around 87 seconds. In those 87 seconds were you are holding your breathe, the most stupid thoughts can run through your mind.

 _I cannot die, because I have a transfiguration test tomorrow._

You're sort of numb. Than after those 87 seconds, your mind makes you breathe in. It's a reflex. You cannot stop it. The body thinks that holding your breath for any amount of longer time will be more dangerous than breathing in water itself.

 _I am not ready to die. This is not a brave way to exit._

It's than that drowning actually starts. The mouth opens, and water starts to fill up the drowning persons lungs. The person's vision is blackening; life is ebbing from the victims' body. Fighting doesn't help anymore. The water is pressing down, and than you're officially drowned. Dead. Lifeless. A painful death.

Severus Snape felt like he was drowning. It was a terrible feeling. Except, it wasn't water filling his lungs. When being the victim of the Crusiatus curse, you do feel numb until your first breaking point. Reaching the first usually takes a few seconds. No more than 20. In the first 20 seconds, your body tears at itself, but the pain is numb, it's not pressing. You think that you can survive that.

After those first 20 seconds, your body notices the pain of it all, and your vocal chords are pressed so much that you scream for death. The second breaking point takes a few minutes to reach. By than your body is so tired that you no longer scream. The only sound coming from your almost corps is quiet sobs. It was those that Voldemort enjoyed the most. Severus shuddered. The third breaking point was obtained after nearly four hours. Severus was glad that he hadn't angered his master so much that that was his faith. The third breaking point meant insanity. Incurable insanity.

He was kneeling at the floor before his master, as he had been ever since his master lifted the curse on him. His body was shuddering, pain seeping through every fibre of his being. He longed for a warm bath: and his bed. He longed for someone to wrap him in a warm embrace. He longed for a free life. Something that he knew he never would have. He longed for Lily.

After leaving the dining hall at his Master's request, Severus found himself wandering the alleys of muggle London. It was not something that Severus did on a regular basis, but tonight, tonight it was just the thing he needed. It was something about the streets life that made him glad he was alive. Out here, he didn't worry about what being a Death Eater truly meant. Neither was he afraid of the other Death Eaters, and what they might do if he let his guard down. Out here, he could live his life as a free man, he could look upon females without them knowing whom he was, and thinking of him in the way they now were thought to think of him. Out here, where muggles ran around, trying to get home to their family after a long day at work, out here, he felt free. The pure pleasure of the fact was almost enough to make him grin. But only almost.

Remus felt lonely. After a nasty set of spells was uttered outside the Charms classroom, James and Sirius had disappeared. Remus sighed, and Peter, of course, had the map. Remus couldn't understand where Peter had run of to either, to be honest. Lily, whom he considered his only other close friend, was doing some Head Girl stuff, and although she had offered him to sit with her, he knew that she only asked to be polite. No, Remus Lupin was bored. A bored soon-to-be werewolf is a very dangerous thing, actually.

Therefore, it would surprise most people to find him sneaking around the dungeons after nightfall. It did not surprise Hermione, when she walked straight into him, for a second time since the first time they met.

"Oh, hello, Remus. I didn't see you there." Remus looked down at her from his 6 ft. 2. He highly doubted that she didn't see him. How could someone be so much into their own head that they didn't see his slumber, but tall form?

"What are you doing Hermione?" The wolf in him questioned. Remus had a harder time controlling him when his time of the month was closing in.

"Oh, nothing much," she replied. The wolf snorted. She was lying, and he could smell it. Her heart was raging in her chest. She was sweaty, her hair was all over the place, and she was crossing her arms, almost hugging herself. Something was definitely up, and he was determined to find out what.

Taking her hand, he led her into a unused classroom. Hermione didn't seem to even consider why he knew of the unused, unlocked, doors of dungeon classrooms. Perhaps her curiosity only made her investigate things that would cultivate her knowledge of subject, and not that of other people. If that was the case, he was thankful. He didn't doubt that Hermione, if she set her mind to it, would figure out why he disappeared once a month. Perhaps she already had it figured out, Remus, a voice in his head said, and Remus shock his head. There was no way she could have figured out yet; he hadn't even been gone since before the school year started up again.

"What's going on, Hermione? Why are you so nervous?" Remus questioned again, this time with a more stern tone in his voice. He just knew that he needed to know. Something was clearly both bothering her and setting her nerves on fire. He had to admit, he was as curious as the wolf. He set up a few silencing charms on the room, just to be sure.

Hermione uncrossed her arms, and seemed to calm down now that she knew no one else could hear them. Remus was more curious than ever. What could it be that was bothering her to this intent?

While Remus studied her, Hermione was trying to figure out how to tell him something truthfully, without telling him the truth. It was proven harder than she would have liked. She almost sighed. Her eyes searched for an exit, but she found none.

"I am just worried about our friends, I'm scared that Death Eaters may be infiltrating the castle," there, she had said it. He would be more careful now, and she hadn't lied, so his wolfy nose wouldn't pick up on the fact that she only told the partial truth. Remus looked down at her much smaller form. Bending his head to the side, he studied her for a while, before nodding in acceptance. It seemed as if the wolf admitted her response as truthfully.

Minerva McGonagall was seething. How dare they. She was sure it had been he-who-must-not-be-named's plan all along. She wanted to bang her head in the wall for her employer's stupidity. Oh, he probably knew what Voldemort was up to, and was trying to keep his enemies close, but Minerva was sure that having Lucius Malfoy at the school as a professor would do nothing to help them in their cause. She didn't like the fact that he would be so close to Hermione either. Actually she hated the fact. She was terrified because of it.

She was pacing the floor as she had done for the last several hours. She hadn't seen Hermione since she ran out from the Great Hall at dinner. She assumed she knew something about Mr. Malfoy and would come see her when she had calmed herself down, but it seemed as if she wasn't going to do that. It worried Minerva greatly.

Her pacing stopped abruptly when someone knocked at her office door. Her portrait was ordered to let Hermione in if she came around, so when the portrait stayed still, Minerva knew it wasn't her. She sighed, quite loudly, before opening the portrait herself.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to speak with you in private," a young female whom Minerva always had liked informed her. Minerva nodded, and let the girl enter her office. The girl followed, closing the door behind her. She was anxious, Minerva could tell. Minerva looked over her whimpering shell.

"My dear, Miss MacDonald's, what has happened?" Minerva worriedly asked, remembering back to the happening almost one and a half years ago. Mary was shaking noticeably.

"Professor McGonagall… I… Regulus Black just sent his brother and James Potter to the infirmary with… with severe injuries, Professor. Madam Pomfrey wanted m-.. –ee to get yoo-u" Her voice was sobbing by the end of her announcement.

When Minerva entered the hospital wing, she found Hermione Granger tending to Sirius Blacks injuries while Madam Pomfrey took care of James Potter. Minerva was impressed that Poppy had let anyone help at all. Her fast walk from her office to the infirmary had left her in quite a state. Her cheeks were red, and her several strains of hair had escaped from her bun. She couldn't help but admire the way Miss Granger worked. Fast but with an eye for details, it was clear that this wasn't the first time she had been practising medicine.

"What happened, Poppy?" Minerva questions when she had regained her breathe. Madam Pomfrey peered up on her from behind her glasses.

"The younger Mr. Black together with a few other slytherins saw them flying alone after the duelling Mr. Flitwick stopped in the charms corridor earlier today, and sent several jinxes at them. It's a miracle that Miss Granger was there so she could stop them from falling to their death." Poppy announced. Minerva nodded solemnly.

"Where are the children now?" she asked, looking at Sirius Blacks and James Potter's barely saved bodies. Poppy looked up again. Her eyes almost a dark amber in colour.

"Professor Slughorn was here some minutes ago, he took them with him." Poppy replied. Hermione looked up from Sirius Blacks now moving body. He was cold, that much was clear. Hermione laid a blanket over his form before she said anything at all.

"This was Voldemorts' plan, Minerva. He wanted to collect them. And I fear he might have managed to collect others like them already."

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 4. What do you think?

Reviews are always appreciated.

Also, I haven't got a Beta, so if you know anyone… send me a message Do you want to beta for me?

Anyway, school has started again in Norway, and I've just changed schools, so it will take some getting used to. I have quite a long bus-ride from my home to school, so I will hopefully manage to keep updating at least one chapter a week. Sorry for the wait, but here you have the finished chapter four anyway.

p.s. Do tell me when, or if, you're going back to school.

Also, whomever that manages to answer the following question right firstly in a review gets to know the chapter name of the next chapter at once… (The question is not answered in any of the posted chapters, so this is up to you to guess on).

 _What can Hermione, in this time, smell in the love potion, amortentia?_

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	6. Nasty Incidents, and Too Many Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song _Human_ by Christina Perri either.

Chapter 5: Nasty Incidents, and Too Many Thoughts

 _ **I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down**_

 _ **I'm only human, and I crash and I break down**_

 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

 _ **You build me up and than I fall apart**_

' _ **Cause I'm only human**_

 _-Human, Cristina Perri_

The next week passed by in a fancy. At that time, Peter had come running to his friends, although a couple of days after James and Sirius's "accident", as Slughorn had called it. Remus had had his first transformation to a wolf without his friends in two years. Severus had been mystically gone for the better half of the week, and James and Sirius had awoke sometime in the middle of it all.

It had been hell for Madam Pomfrey, trying to keep them in her hospital wing. Hermione mused, that perhaps that was the reason for her annoyance. She was currently in the back of the library, searching for a way to figure out how her former DADA Professor died. It proved to be harder than she would first have imagined.

Around her slim form laid more books than a normal human being could read in a year, but Hermione wasn't normal. And she was a witch. That helped too. However, not one of the books held any answers as to _how_ to learn about his cause of death. He might have been a fool, but she had an inkling that Lucius Malfoy was behind his sudden departure with the world.

Taking a quick break, Hermione sat down on the floor, leaning on a nearby bookshelf. Even through she valued Dumbledore's opinion, and thought him a great man, she knew that he had done something wrong when letting Lucius Malfoy, a man she knew was a Death Eater, into school premises, in a teaching profession no less. She sighed before she picked up a book, shimmering through the first pages, trying to determine whether this book was the book she needed. It was not. She groaned loudly, but quickly put a hand over her mouth when her brown eyes met the cold black eyes of her future Professor. It seemed as if her and Severus's ways finally were going to cross. Hermione almost groaned at that thought too. She really wasn't in the mood to play games, with Severus none the less.

"Hello," she said with a chipper voice, at least, that was what Severus thought it was. He didn't answer at once, but studied her for several moments, his eyes starting at the top of her frizzy head, and ending at her toes, before he did the same one more time.

She cleared her throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His eyes snapped at hers immediately. His defence came back in place, but just for a second Hermione thought she saw regret in his eyes, it passed quickly.

"Bloodtraitor," he spit out, before turning on his feet and leaving the library. Hermione couldn't help but look after his shadow.

It was later that evening that Madam Pomfrey finally had had enough of Sirius and James, and they were therefore checked out of the infirmary, for now at least. Hermione vowed to stay away from the two of them as much as she could manage. It turned out it was much easier said than done. For Lily, it came as no surprise that Hermione had hidden in the library, but Sirius and James had apparently not only searched the whole Quiddich pitch, but also the Great Hall, and the Ravenclaw tower. When they finally found her, Hermione didn't even ask about it. It would surely be a long and exciting story, however, Hermione wasn't in the mood for it. She still hadn't found the book she was looking for, and the floor around her was littered with books, one heavier than the other. Sirius whistled.

"What're you readin' about?" he questioned, picking up the nearest book and looking at the first pages. Suddenly, the book fell to the floor, and Hermione found herself at wand point, being brutally pushed up against a bookshelf by Sirius Black. James just stood there blinking, being just as surprised as she was.

"Why," Sirius muttered, his voice dark, "are you reading books on different killing methods in the _Dark Arts_?" James was shocked. Hermione didn't seem like the kind of girl that became a death eater. Perhaps she wasn't, a nagging voice said in his head, there might be a _logical_ explanation, he thought. Hermione cleared her throat, trying to explain, while secretly trying to get a hold of her own wand. "I…I am just trying to figure out h-how Professor M died," she announced. Sirius didn't seem to believe her, but Lily did. That's why Sirius suddenly was the one being held at wand point, and James couldn't do anything but stand there, watching as the love of his life pressed her wand into the throat of his best mate. He had no idea what the bro code was in this particular situation. Hermione shook her head.

"Lily, I think you can let Sirius go, right Sirius?" she inquired, looking at her friends. Sirius grunted, as Lily lowered her wand. Hermione waited for Sirius to jump at her again, but when he didn't, she broke out in a big grin.

"Why are you looking into Professor M's death? I thought he died of a heart attack?" James asked, looking at Hermione in bewilderment. Hermione shrugged.

"I just think it's to much of a coincident that our Professor died, and we got a new one, just hours later," she replied, making sure not to tell them of what their new DADA professor really was.

Sirius eyes met hers, and she could swear he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, however, he let it slide, and Hermione hoped that he for once wouldn't be too curious, as he was known to be on several other occasions.

Later that night, Hermione found herself lying wide-awake in her bed, looking up at the roof. She found herself wondering if she was doing anything that would possibly endanger the task she was put on. The other girls in the dorm were long ago asleep, their breathing steady, assuring Hermione that she was indeed the only one awake. Perhaps that was for the best, she thought. Marlene could be a right fright when she was tired.

She thought about her meeting with Severus earlier in the day, or now it would be yesterday, she guessed. Something about the meeting was bugging her. Perhaps it was the fact that he had called her a bloodtraitor, but she didn't really think so. She had, after all, been called worse before. Bloodtraitor, did for some reason, not sting half as bad as mudblood had done the first times she had been called that.

Or perhaps it was the way his defence towards the world had fallen when he studied her, or how it had been set in place again in less than a second. She found herself wondering, not for the first time, if he already had joined up with the Death Eaters.

It took her another week to figure out how Professor M had died, and she was somewhat amazed at the level of skill the Death Eaters were showing. What had amazed her even more was the fact that Dumbledore himself thought it was an accident. Sometimes she wondered if that man wasn't in his right mind.

After her discovery, Hermione went to Minerva's office. If anyone was going to get something done, apparently it had to be the two of them.

It was therefore that Hermione grabbed her shoes, robe, and wand, and sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room looking for her professor. Hermione found her in her office, however, she soon noticed that something was wrong. Before she had even stepped into her Mentors office she could smell it. Had Hermione been less of a good student, she would have continued walking, but as she was intelligent, she did what any intelligent and well-educated student would do. She simply accioed her unconscious Professor, because she knew that if she stepped into that room at that moment, she would never have been able to walk out. Amorentia had that affect one a being, but Hermione couldn't understand why her Professor had been in there if she knew there was a love potion in her office. Hermione could still feel the scents in her mind, clear as anything. The smell of newly cut grass, chocolate and… Oh my God.

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 5. What do you think?

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'VE GOT A BETA!

Thank you MissesE, you have done an amazing job!

Also, whomever that manages to answer the following question right firstly in a review gets to know the chapter name of the next chapter at once… (The question is not answered in any of the posted chapters, so this is up to you to guess on).

 _In the next chapter, Hermione will be in the middle of an argument. What is it about?_

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	7. From The Frying Pan Into The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song _How to save a life,_ by The Fray either.

Chapter 6: From The Frying Pan Into The Fire

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life.**_

 _ **-**_ The Frey

During the past month Lily had become much better friends with Hermione. Their friendship had blossomed, out of annoyance towards James and Sirius, and fellow minds. After all, birds of a feather flock together. Wasn't that a saying, Lily wondered, silently. Perhaps that was why she and Severus had been so good friends too, she wondered for a moment, before discarding the idea. The reason she and Severus had been friends was the fact that it was he who told her that she was a witch. It was out of gratitude, she commanded her brain. Perhaps she would believe it one day too.

Lily had seen Hermione and Remus sneaking around a few times, and part of her was wondering if they were involved, but Remus would never do that, she reminded herself. Not without Hermione knowing and accepting his status, and Lily knew for a fact that Remus hadn't told her. He and she had in fact spent the better part of last night discussing weather to tell her or not. They had decided against it in the end, not because they thought she wasn't trustworthy, but because James and Sirius would bother Remus about it.

This particular day had started out as any other day. She had woken from a deep slumber at the same time the sun did. Hermione had been up before she was, so when Lily finally managed to rise from her bed, Hermione was already done in the bathroom, fully clothed, and sitting on her bed, reading a book with more pages than their whole chorus together. Lily had to smile to herself. Hermione and Remus were really alike, and she found herself wondering, if things had been different for Remus, perhaps he would have made a move towards her. In Lily's opinion, he should make one anyway. Hermione didn't seem like the kind of girl to judge based on things people had no control over either.

After going to the bathroom, and getting dressed, she and Hermione ventured downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not surprisingly, they were some of the first to arrive. A few other students were scattered around the room, however, none of them looked up when they entered, either to tired or to engrossed in the conversation they were having, or book they were reading. The girls silently walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down, both silently wondering what Potions class with the Slytherins would result in today. It never ended well, they were used to that by now. They had worked out a good method by now. Lily worked with Hermione, Remus with Peter, and James with Sirius. When they first had started, Lily had been thankful that she didn't have to work with Snape anymore. She was still thankful.

Their way down to the dungeons was done with some quiet small talk, none of them really concentrating on what they were discussing. The boys had yet to join them, but Hermione and Lily both enjoyed the silent friendship between two very much alike girls.

Remus groaned. He just knew that this was going to end badly. There was no bloody way it wouldn't, and he knew it. Sirius and James decided that he was wrong, however, and he just knew that it was going to end badly. He wanted to smack his head in the brick wall in front of him, or better yet, he could smack their stupid heads. Why, moaned he silently, couldn't they just take his word for it? It was going to end really bad. Really really bad.

The idea was simple. Make some of the Slytherins sick, so that Gryffindor would have more students in potion class than the Slytherins would have. The idea was simple; smart even. The way they were going to perform their planned action, however…

When the four boys arrived at the potions dungeon, only Hermione, Lily, and Snape were seated inside.

Lily and Hermione did not look up when they entered, too engrossed in the conversation they were having. Remus could hear most of it, but he tuned it out, not wanting to do something that would upset either or both of them.

As several other students started entering the room, Remus noticed that the girls had stopped talking, and were both focused on reading something from a book laid on the table before them. He could see Hermione's curly hair bouncing all over the place as she showed Lily something, presumably something from the book.

The next thing he noticed was that a few slytherins students already had started leaving the classroom. Remus wondered how James and Sirius were going to explain this when they were caught. A few minutes late, a slightly red Slughorn tumbled in, his breath smelling of butter beer. Remus found himself wondering if James and Sirius had gotten him drunk. It would definitely be something that they could have done.

It was about half an hour into the first hour of class that the thing happened. In the future, it would be known as the time Hermione Granger went raving mad at Sirius Black, and James Potter went mad at Sirius Black too. For most people, it wasn't a pleasurable moment, although, enjoying for some.

Remus had known that Sirius really only chased after Snape. He didn't actually think that he would do something that could harm him in the long run, that's why he hadn't stepped in sooner, the future him would tell himself. Remus didn't think Sirius actually meant the thing either. No, scratch that. Remus knew that Sirius and James didn't mean to, it just… _happened._

At the very moment that Sirius uttered the silent spell, that was meant for Severus only, someone got in the way. Because at that moment, Lily Evans stood up to fetch some more ingredients from the cabinet. She hunched over at once, her arms cradling her body as she fell to the ground. Hermione was right next to her with a blink of the eye, and Remus right after.

Meanwhile, Slughorn had managed to stand up, wondering what all the noise was, and Severus had managed to see that the spell that had been hit, because they all saw the magic hit her, in his direction. No one would be stupid enough to hit the Head Girl with a hex on purpose, after all. The next thing that happened, however, did neither Severus nor Remus expect. With a sudden swift of her cloak, Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius.

"McGonagall's office, now." She said, her voice low, but everyone in the room knew that if he didn't do as she said, there would be consequences. When Sirius started to protest, Remus dragged himself out after him. Severus was left at his desk, mouth wide open in shock as Sirius was dragged out of the room by one of his best friends, while Potter, after Hermione had ordered him to, took Lily to the Hospital wing with a fumbling Slughorn following closely.

Hermione turned towards Severus as the rest of the rooms inhabitants left. "Looks like you might need to pair up with me in potions in the future," she said. Than she left, and Severus sat, gawking, at the same place he had been sitting when the spell was shot.

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 6. What do you think?

Firstly, I'm sorry for the fact that you had to wait, school has been busy.

Secondly: Do you like the questions/riddles? If you don't I can stop having them. Up to now only three people have tried, (and on PM)… If you do like them… Join!

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'VE GOT A BETA!

Thank you MissesE, you're amazing!

Also, whomever that manages to answer the following riddle right firstly in a review gets to know the first lines of the prophecy…

 _From the beginning of everything,_

 _Until the end of our time,_

 _Sand is disappearing slowly,_

 _Perhaps faster than you'd mind._

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	8. The Killing of Numerous Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song confusion, by Alice in chains either.

Chapter 7: The Killing of Numerous Birds

 _So you sit and think of love_

 _I wait, hate all the more, I fall_

 _On skinned knees I crawl_

 _I want to set you free, recognize my disease._

 _-Confusion, by Alice in Chains_

Severus could still hear her voice. "Looks like you might need to pair up with me in potions in the future". She had come with no explanation. No reason. No anything. Severus was clever enough to realise that the witch wasn't interested in him. No one was, and she definitely knew about what he had called Lily over a year ago now. He knew that she didn't want to be his friend, because after all, he had no friends. He knew that she didn't need him in order to ace her potions work, because from what he had seen, she was nearly as good as him, with a book at least. So for the life of Lucius Malfoy, he thought, what was it that she wanted? Why would she say that?

He didn't mention anything to Lucius either. Perhaps he should, he had wondered for a moment. That particular moment quickly passed, thankfully. He was somewhat thankful that she had stood up for him, however, he was unsure if she had done so to get back at him somehow. Didn't she realize that he wasn't the cause this time? _She did know that._ He had to remind himself, because after all, she sent Black to McGonagall's office. She sent Black, and not _him._ That had to mean something? Didn't it? He wasn't sure.

One thing he was very sure of, however, was that if Sirius Black ever hit _her_ with a spell, he would hex him back into his mother's home and force him to stay there. He wasn't sure as to why he felt the need to protect her, but he did.

Meanwhile, Sirius found himself on his knees in the girls' bath on the sixth floor, scrubbing away on the tiles with something professor McGonagall had called _a toothbrush._ Sirius couldn't, for the love of God, understand why someone would put a stick inside his or her mouth but he wasn't about to quarrel with McGonagall and get another month of detention every night and no Quiddich. James was going to kill him, if not for hexing Lily, than definitely for that.

Sirius was cursing at himself as Peter stepped into the room, shaking a bit.

"S-Sirius?" he stammered, making Sirius turn around, slightly worried for his friend.

"Yeah?" Sirius replied, placing the now very dirty toothbrush on the floor.

"I think James is going to kill you, so I would lay low for a while…" Peter whispered, slightly scared, surely by the murderous look he had just seen on James's face. At that Sirius laughed. Or, he laughed until Remus came running into the same room, screaming for him to go hide somewhere with the Map so that James and _Hermione_ couldn't find him.

What he didn't know as he ran of was that Remus was in on it with Hermione. Peter, who knew, however, was laughing his rather large arse of in the girls' bathroom.

While Sirius was hiding somewhere he hopefully wouldn't be found, the other Black boy found himself staring down in a bowl of water. Or at least, that's what anyone would assume if they happened to walk upon him. The bowl wasn't a normal bowl; it was a pensive. The pensive content wasn't water either, it held a memory that Regulus Black was more scared than anything that Lucius, or any other person, for that matter, would get their hands on. After making sure that his dorm door was closed, he let himself enter the pensive.

As he opened his eyes, he had to blink a couple of times, as the lighting suddenly became very clear. Finally managing to see what was happening in front of him he saw himself, nearly the same person he was today, actually, stepping into an old and grotty looking building. He followed himself, and experienced the same chills as he entered the house now as he did than, and every time since.

The hallway he had stepped into was dark and narrow, making the long walk from the front door to the dining room all the much longer. Regulus saw his younger self almost shaking by the time he stood outside the closed door to the living room , where he would learn something that would make him curse himself in his later years.

Before his eager younger self could knock on the door, however, someone from the inside opened it in a fury. He barely managed to move himself out of the way before Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin, blew a large hole right where he had been standing. She was clearly angry, as she stomped out of the room like a pubescent child. He saw himself entering the room slowly, his feet almost not leaving the floor.

The younger Regulus held his breathe as he entered the room, and Regulus himself noticed that he did the same ting now, even through he knew what was going to happen. He could also feel his heart beating just as fast as it had done over the summer. As both Regulus and his younger self stepped into the room, his eyes fell to the back of a leather chair once again. Regulus found himself thinking that the chair looked expensive, he almost laughed at himself than. Of course it would be expensive if the Dark Lord sat there. The man in the chair was talking to a hooded man, that was about as tall as Regulus was at the time, so Regulus waited. He knew that his new master knew that he had arrived, so he did what any good servant did, and waited for his master to be ready to talk to him. He didn't exactly try to listen to the conversation, _but it was so hard to do when it was going on right in front of him._

"I want you to place this in your vault until we can move it, Rodolphus, it is very valuable to me, and you must protect it with your life if that is what it comes to," Voldemort said, or, rather, at that point Regulus had guessed that is was Voldemort's voice, it was first later that he actually had known that it was. Rodolphus Lestrange, his cousin in law, took the old ragged hat in his hands, a hat Regulus at the time thought looked way to close to the sorting hat he had worn over six years earlier. It was only when Rodolphus had left the room that Voldemort waved him over. Regulus had proceeded to walk up to the chair, where Voldemort sat. He didn't look as if he was over 50 years old. He had lots of black hair on his head, its silky texture making him want to reach out and caress it. He didn't, thankfully. Voldemort was sneering, his nose long and elegant; at least according to Regulus. His eyes had yet to turn red, at the moment they were dark as the night sky, handsome even. Voldemort, not knowing that Regulus was wearing a ring he had long ago gotten from his brother, cast the obliviate spell to erase the memory from his mind. He didn't know that it came back to him the next day, and Regulus couldn't for his life figure out why he got the memory back, but he made sure to never speak of it, ever again. It was at that point that Regulus drew himself out of the memory.

He landed with a soft thud on his bed, in his dormitory; the door was still locked, thankfully. He closed his eyes, forcing his heartbeat to slow down. He found himself wondering, again, what it was about that hat that made Voldemort so angry. What secret could be so large that he needed to obliviate, when it concerned an old hat? Regulus knew it had to be something big, and he was going to figure out what it was.

As she opened her eyes, she saw straight into a pair of very hazel, and very worried eyes. Having found herself in quite a lot of situations with James Potter, that she rather disliked, mind you, she could have recognized his eyes anywhere.

"James," she said with a slurred voice, looking quite surprised, "Why are your eyeballs poking me?" she questioned. If it had been a normal situation, James, the jokester king would surely have laughed, or been amazed that she actually called him by his first name, but at the moment he was pissed and worried, so anything else would have to wait to later, his mind told him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes running over her, looking for any indication that Madam Pomfrey hadn't managed to cure her completely. Lily was quite touched, but she was quite careful to keep that fact hidden, or at least, she thought she was. She nodded slightly. To be honest, she didn't feel all right, but she didn't want him to worry. She was sure that it would go over in time anyway. No need to worry anyone.

Remus smiled when he saw the quiet banter that followed Lily and James's conversation, and he smiled when he met up with Hermione to do some studying later in the day. He smiled when he went to dinner. And as he went to bed, he cherished the fact that it looked that the same stone killed numerous birds on that day, and so he fell asleep with a smile on his mouth too.

Severus Snape sat at his bed in the dungeons, his curtains drawn, his wand in front of him, his head in his hands. Numerous birds had been killed, all right; he only wished that his mother hadn't been one of them. He blamed his good-for-nothing father. His muggle, son of a bitch father that probably had killed her. Severus felt like sneaking out from school to strangle him, but he kept himself in his bed, to day was the day he would grieve, yesterday was the day he had fought, and tomorrow was the day when he would avenge. By the end of the month Tobias Snape would be one of the numerous birds, killed for the cause, one might say, with one stone. Severus grinned for a second, and than he started crying silently. The worst part was that he didn't wish the pain he felt on anyone. Not even Potter, he thought. _Well, perhaps Black than, but not Potter._ He sighed loudly. _But not Potter._

 _A/N:_

So: that was the end of chapter 7. What do you think?

Firstly, I'm sorry for the fact that you had to wait, school has been busy.

Secondly: Do you like the questions/riddles? If you don't I can stop having them. Up to now only three people have tried, (and on PM)… If you do like them… Join! You can still join in on the riddle from the last chapter!

I would also like to hear what PoV you prefer!

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'VE GOT AN AMAZING BETA!

Thank you MissesE!

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	9. Cat's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do not own the song The Reason either. It's by Hoobastank

Chapter 8: Cat's Out of the Bag

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _-The Reason by Hoobastank_

It was a Thursday, a couple of days before Christmas that brought the last Quiddich match before the holidays. In true tradition, the match was between the two most rivalling houses, namely Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was still dark outside when Hermione Granger woke up. Looking out the window she could see how the snow had painted the ground white during the night. She found herself smiling, even if she didn't particularly like snow. Putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater, she made her way down to the common room. When arriving she had to smile, because in front of the extinguished fire lay James Potter, snoring loudly, his arm hugging a girls frame close to him. Her head was in his lap; both were asleep still. The girl, Lily, moved a bit when Hermione walked past them, but neither of them woke up. At least one good thing had come out of Sirius's nasty spell, Hermione thought.

Hermione sighed. Why had she willingly let herself be partnered up with Snape again? She wondered. Oh, that's right, her brain told her. Because you think that doing this would somehow save him. She sighed again. Perhaps it would. She knew one thing for certain; the last month hadn't been pleasant in potions. Suddenly finding herself in the library, she smiled. At least she felt at home now. Some of her nightmares had stopped, thankfully. The others didn't happen as often as they once did, for that she was grateful. She was unsure if judging Snape's character was a wise move or not, but she found it hard not to, especially when his character was so easily to read. He is a moody man, with a judging nature, she thought. He is possessive, greedy, envious and has a lot of pride. However, Hermione mussed, he was also highly intelligent, and while not friendship-seeking, he was undoubtly loyal to those he considered his friends.

To bad he didn't consider her a friend, yet, at least.

Suddenly some muffled screams made Hermione jump in her shoes. Ever a curious person, she started tip-toeing toward the noises, she hoped she wasn't going to have to do something, but didn't fear having to do so either. Stopping behind the last bookshelf, in the inner corner of the library, she carefully peeked through the shelf. What she saw made her gasp, but at the same time a higher cry came from the boy, causing her not to be noticed, at least she hoped so.

Hermione's mind was calculating. She had seen at least two people holding wands towards poor Peter, who was the boy crying and screaming on the floor, but she was unable to know if there was anyone else there. when she looked through the small hole between to volumes of _a house elf and its master; How to control the thing, (_ Hermione almost snorted when she read the title in a bypass look.) Peter's crying and screaming didn't stop, in fact, it grew even worse, and Hermione knew she had to do something.

Slowly pulling out her wand, she placed its tip between the two huge volumes, and pointed it at the guy that was closest to her. Hermione recognised him when he fell stunned to the floor. _Avery,_ Hermione thought, before quickly turning her wand towards the next person. Only, he wasn't there. Her heart jumped in her chest, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She turned quickly around, and Avery's body was gone as well. Placing a spell to make sure that she and Peter actually were alone, she ran over to his now silent body.

When feeling a pulse, she relaxed at once. He was alive at least. However, his muscles were spent, and he had bruises covering his arms and neck. His nose seemed to be broken, and if she wasn't completely wrong, one of his legs was too. She considered taking him to Madam Pomfrey, she knew Dumbledore would have done so. But Dumbledore was never any good at healing spells, now, was he, a small voice inside her head said, and Hermione had to agree. Having made her decision, she healed the biggest injuries, before levitating him with her, taking him with her to the Room of Requirement. The way up to the seventh floor was quiet. She didn't meet anyone, and Peter didn't make a sound. She was tempted to check his forearm, to see if what she feared was true, but she didn't. If she was going to change Peter's outcome, she had to change the way people treated Peter, and she would have to go first with an example.

Opening the door, she quickly entered, and laid Peter fall like a feather down on the hospital bed that had appeared. She made him swallow some bruise remedy that had appeared, before turning towards the bookshelf behind her. She had some research to do.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like daffodils and vanilla. He was worried that it was Avery for a bit, but then remembered that Avery definitely didn't smell like daffodils and vanilla. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying in a hospital bed, making him worry that someone had found him and brought him to the Hospital wing. The third thing he noticed was that the room was much larger than the hospital wing was. The fourth thing he noticed was Hermione Granger; sleeping in a chair next to the bed he laid in. He felt slightly uncomfortable, looking at his arm, at least they hadn't branded him yet, because he knew that if they had, Hermione would have turned him in to Dumbledore, or he thought it to be most likely.

He continued to lay very still, both because he didn't want to wake her, but also because every muscle in his body ached. He wondered where she had taken him, because he had never seen a room like this before in all his years at Hogwarts. He sighed, but held his breathe when Hermione moved a bit in her sleep. If she had brought him to safety, healed his bones, and not told anyone, then, the least he could do was let her sleep. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that she somehow had found him. Avery never let him be out in the open after one of their sessions. Which meant… He started panicking. _This wasn't happening._

Hermione had been awake for a while. She knew that Peter had been watching her for a while too, but she still felt like he needed more time before he was ready to speak. He would undoubtly have many questions to ask, and she had a few questions that needed an answer too. She was a bit surprised when he then said her name.

Almost jumping out of the chair she had been snuggled up in for a couple of hours, she looked over at his bed.

"Yes, Peter, are you alright?" She asked, looking over him to see if he was in much pain, or if there was anything that she had forgotten when fixing him up. Peter nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of her.

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" He replied, almost angrily. Hermione stood up, and walked over to where he now was sitting on the bed the room had conjured.

"This is the room of requirement," Hermione whispered, scared that she would pain him if she spoke to loudly. Peter looked at her, looking like a question mark. It was clear that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The room of requirement, it appears at need, or rather, at your need. When you need it, it shows up, when you don't, it doesn't." Hermione was smiling a bit at the wonder at his face, but stopped at once when he growled.

"Why did you remove me from Avery, you bitch? He'll blame me, and it is your entire fault! You bloody fool! Why do you have to be such a bloody nosy goodie two-shoes?" He was screaming by the end, his face red, and his eyes bloodshot after all the pain he had been experiencing. Hermione was taken aback, unsure how to reply. She quietly sat down next to him, making sure that her wand was close by if he was to try to hex her as well as he would scream at her. Not that she truly thought that he would, but better safe than sorry, she thought.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, slowly, before continuing: "It was not done in order to cause you any more pain, quite the opposite, if I'm honest." Peter looked at her, before shakily standing up. She winced, not sure of what she was going to do, her hand unconsciously reaching for her wand in her pocket.

"I'm not a death eater, Hermione," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Hermione nodded, she knew. "They want me to become one," he continued, his voice as shaky as he was.

"Sit down, Peter," Hermione replied. "We are more alike than you imagine. We're both seen as a weak link, we have both been unsure. But I'm going to tell you a secret now, and I want you to listen carefully," she then trailed off.

Peter glanced at her, trying to figure out why she was saying the things she was.

"James cares about you. Sirius cares about you. Remus cares about you; and whatever happens in the future will not change that." Peter looked at the floor. "They will still continue caring for you. And you are lucky to have people like that around you. If you tell them what has been happening, they will be angry; but not at you." Hermione was looking at him, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. "It is only if you join the death eaters, and trust me, I will know if you do, that they stop caring. So be brave, because the Sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor for a reason." Hermione finished her small speech before standing up to leave.

"When you feel ready to leave, just ask for a door and it will come to you," Hermione finished the conversation, before leaving out said door.

Severus was angry. He was angry with Avery for being stupid and not putting up a secrets spell. He was angry with Granger for being in the library at all. But mostly, his anger went towards the black haired boy who had saved Granger right when he had intended to. He had never liked any of the Blacks, his mind said, and Severus found himself agreeing. The fact that she didn't know that she had been saved didn't matter. Just the fact that he himself knew…. It was killing him, and Severus Snape didn't let a silly thing like a _girl_ kill him.

He was going to give that Regulus Black detention to the moon and back, if it was the last thing he ever did, he decided, with a smirk. He was going to get his pay back, and he was going to get it _Slytherin style._

 _A/N:_

 _I have figured out how long the story is going to be! Yay. It'll be around 30 chapters I believe, so, we're soon done with 1/3._

And that was the end of chapter 8. What do you think?

As for the reason to my chapter being late… I lost like ¾ of the chapter, and had little motivation to rewrite it, but I did, so hey.

I would also like to hear what PoV you prefer!

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'VE GOT AN AMAZING BETA!

Thank you MissesE!

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	10. An Unusual Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I do, however, own the first verse of the prophecy…

Chapter 9: An Unusual Pair

When the time for peace is closing in,

The lioness will see the sin.

The Bumblebee will watch her grow,

But when it's time she will know.

Her eyes seeking the mentor,

She who has always has been her protector.

Lily was the bright one. Alice knew that she would become Head Girl since the day that she met her. Lily was intelligent in a way that was neither street smart, nor book smart. Her knowledge of the muggle world was of course great, but her knowledge of the wizarding world was nearly as great. By second year, Alice was convinced that Lily knew more of her family that she did herself. Alice never envied her, she looked up to her, yes. However, I she never wanted to be in her shoes, se never thought herself less because of Lily. Lily might be the bright one, but she was the kind one, and she would rather be kind than intelligent any day of the year.

Mary was the girly girl. She would spend hours and hours talking gossip and the likes. Alice usually did her best to listen, and pay attention, but it was, perhaps, easier said than done. Mary had curly blond hair, and the most baby blue eyes ever seen, and she was always looking at boys, her whole being aching after a boyfriend. Or at least it did, until fifth year. After the attack she changed, she was more scared, more vulnerable. Everyone stayed by her side, of course, but despite Alice's best efforts, she found herself thinking that if anything, she wouldn't end up like her. She wouldn't be vulnerable. That she promised herself. That would never happen.

Alice looked over at Marlene's bed. It was empty. Again. They were growing used to it, not that her instincts didn't try to get her to stop her. Marlene slept around, a lot. She had had more boyfriends, if you can call them that, than the entire seventh year population. Alice had been worried for her for a while. A while later Lily sat down next to her. She sensed it more that she saw it. The bed was suddenly lower, and she could smell Lily's rosy perfume.

"It'll be over soon, Alice. She's just testing boundaries." Lily whispered, her voice firm, but also warm. Alice nodded. She was just worried that she would do something stupid, like get herself pregnant before school was over. If it happened to anyone, it would be Marlene, Alice thought, and than she blamed herself. She shouldn't think so poorly of her friends. That wasn't a kind thing to do, she thought. Alice valued kindness over every other value. Even loyalty.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Lily stated, but Alice found herself wondering if she, perhaps, was wrong. She had heard Marlene crying at night, when she finally made it back to their room. She never said anything, because after all, she should have been sleeping herself, and it would all just go over by itself. Everything would just go over by itself. Or at least, that's what she convinced herself of.

She spent the rest of the night watching Marlene's bed out of a tear in her own bed curtains, just to make sure that she actually got home. That she was safe. She did it every night, and she would continue to do it until the day Marlene no longer left.

The next morning found Lily siting in the Great Hall before the sun had had its chance of rising. She too was worried for Marlene's health, but at the moment, another thing was more important in her mind. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she could see her old best friend, and surprisingly, Hermione too. They seemed to be engrossed in a conversation, and Lily found herself to be bewildered. The sight had shocked her, yes. However, it had also stirred something deep in her chest. It was a feeling that she never thought she would feel towards Severus, ever again. She was jealous, that he could sit together with Hermione, talking while the rest of his house watched, while he couldn't even look at her anymore, and she knew that it was partially her fault for not excepting his apology, but it wasn't only her fault either.

She was also a bit annoyed at Hermione. She knew what he had said to her, but she still talked to him. It had infuriated Lily in the beginning, but at the moment she was just watching the two of them, talking politely to each other. She would have liked to know what they were talking about, and moreover, why Hermione was sitting with him at the Slytherin table. Busy with her own thoughts, she didn't notice Remus sitting down next to her. He to seemed to notice the unusual pair sitting at the Slytherin table.

"You ok, Lils?" he questioned, watching her out of the side of his eyes. She nodded slightly, before sighing. His hand grabbed hers, worried for his friend. Taking a sip from her cup, she turned slightly towards him. Their eyes locked, trying to read each other.

"Christmas is coming," she commented, her eyes looking around the festive Great Hall, it was only a couple of days until the Yule holidays would start, and the whole student population, including the Head Girl, was pleased with that fact. Remus nodded, filling his plate with food at the same time. He to was looking at the decorations, and at the students that were starting to fill up the hall. The table was filled with ginger breads, and other delicious cakes. He could also feel that the moon was getting closer and closer, and was sad that James, Peter and Sirius wouldn't get to be with him when he transformed. Therefore, trying to avert his mind, he struck up a longer conversation with Lily. She was watching Hermione and Snape again, and Remus could understand why.

"They are working together with a potion Slughorn has made them work on, it's some sort of extra credit task. They're probably just discussing who's going to take care of it during the holidays. I'm hoping Hermione get's him to do the work," Remus muttered, as Lily found herself staring at the pair once again. He was trying to make her feel better. Her eyes were fixed on the two of them. They were just talking, but still, Lily found herself wishing that she had been pureblood so that she and Severus wouldn't have argued. However, the she reminded herself that her blood wouldn't have changed anything, because she would still dislike his views.

"Probably," she said, before looking down at her plate again. The silence that filled the room between the two of them wasn't there for long, because before she even managed to drink up her juice, Sirius had pressed himself down between her and Remus, completely ignoring the waste space that was around them. Hadn't Lily known him as well as she did, she surely would have looked at him like he was crazy, but as it was, her only reaction was rolling her eyes.

"Good morning Sirius. You're up early," Remus exclaimed, watching his friend closely. Something was up. He looked around after James, and when he didn't see him, he knew that something was happening. Lily was of the same opinion. Her eyes were searching the room for anything unusual. They landed on Hermione and Severus once again. Something was going on, and she was going to figure out what it was. She got that look on her face, and it made Remus hold his breath for a moment.

Finishing her food, Lily hurried out of the Great Hall, dragging Alice with her. Sirius and Remus eyes followed them as they left, wondering what Lily planned to do. Hopefully it wasn't anything that included finding James anytime soon. That was what Remus was praying for, anyway. Sirius was just hoping that he would be there when she did.

As Alice found herself being dragged through the corridors of Hogwarts, she found herself wondering what it was Lily actually wanted. She didn't want to be friends with Snape, yet, she didn't want anyone else to be so either. She had no interest in dating James Potter, however, she wanted to know where he was and what he was doing, always. She wanted people to speak honestly with her and be open, but she didn't actually listen if she didn't have a strong opinion herself. Alice had always thought Lily to be a dilemma.

Their journey had taken them past the library, around the owlery, twice, and now down to the Quiddich pitch, again. The cold December air was making the two of them shiver, and Alice wanted to yell at herself for forgetting her sweater in the common room. She was sure that their little run around the cold school would make the two of them sick for Christmas, and she didn't want that. She didn't want that at all. You see, Alice loved Christmas. Mostly because it was the only time of the year she saw her father. He was a dragon trainer in Australia, and because of that she rarely saw him in the summer, it was after all than that the dragons birthed their children. Alice shook her head, trying to get back in focus.

"Where are we going, Lily? We have class soon," Alice voiced, however, not with much excitement nor worry, she was just tired, and wanted to go back inside to the warm Great Hall. Lily looked around them when she stopped walking, her eyes searching for anybody that might overhear them. She found none.

"Something is off, and I intend to find out why." Lily stated, her voice low, still worried that someone would jump out of a cupboard somewhere, which Alice found idiotic, as they were outside. Alice just shook her head, wondering how this was going to turn out. The snow had started to fall around them, and Alice found herself, again, overly happy that Christmas was coming. She wasn't particularly fond of the drama that seemed to surround her friends. She found herself missing Frank too, who currently spent his time in auror training. She was glad Christmas was coming.

When she finally, half an hour later convinced Lily that they should go to Potions, as it was due to start in five minutes, they both saw something that neither of them expected. On their way out of a dark classroom, a few metres in front of the two of them, were was James who had linked his arm with a beautiful witch that walked beside him. Alice saw Lily's reaction at once when she realised who the witch was. It was Hermione, and Lily was jealous. Oh dear, Alice thought. This was the second time Alice had noticed Lily's jealousy in a day, all directed towards Hermione. It was than that Alice realised the truth. Lily was, perhaps a complex person, but she did want to be friends with Severus. She did find James interesting, even if she wasn't aware of it herself yet, and she did want people to speak, however, only if she could do something about it. That was the key to Lily's being.

Oh dear, Alice thought again.

Oh dear.

 _A/N:_

I have made an Advent calendar, which is very normal in Norway, by the way. I will be posting teasers ++ (you may also get more chapters before the holidays!) on my Tumblr blog everyday until Christmas Eve. So check it out.

(you'll find a link at my profile)

And that was the end of chapter 9.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta, MissesE!

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	11. A Holiday at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

Chapter 10: A Holiday at Hogwarts

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_

 _To kids from one to ninety-two,_

 _Although its been said many times, many ways,_

 _A very merry Christmas to you_

The Christmas Song, by Nat King Cole

The announcement filled the great hall quicker than Hermione had pictured. A New Years ball would be arranged for those who were going to stay behind. People were running all over the place, yelling messages to their friends from other houses, as well as trying to decide if they should stay behind, or go home anyway. Hermione thought it weird that the announcement had been made so late, most of the students had after all finished packing their belongings already. Next to her, Alice and Remus talked pleasantly about what they were going to do before the ball, and Mary was questioning Remus on whom he was going to ask. Hermione then found herself laughing so much that the orange juice she had been drinking started pouring out of her nose.

James Potter was currently standing in the middle of the Gryffindor table, dressed in what could only be described as something a Disney Princess would wear. It had a large poofy pink and frilly skirt, poofy arms, larger than the ones she knew Princess Diana would wear in the future, and the worst part… The front part of the skirt was removed, probably so that the girl who had ordered it, for who it must have been ordered, could show off her legs. It probably would have been pretty, however, on James Potter, it was not. It was first when her eyes got back up on his face that she noticed the big letters blinking above his head. It read:

" _Sorry Hermione, go to the dance with_ _me?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was this his apology? As she saw the letters, it seemed as if the rest of the great hall did so as well, a second later all faces were facing her. It was unheard of for James Potter to ask anyone but Lily to go out with him. It had never happened before, and so, naturally, the whole great hall was curious as to what had happened to change it. Her silence caused James to stride across the table towards her. When he reached her, he plopped down on the seat next to her. Hermione looked at him, unsure what to say. She hadn't expected this.

"Just as friends, please?" He whispered in her ear after he leant towards her. Hermione's eyes didn't leave his.

"Just as friends?" She questioned. He nodded, before standing back up and jumping up on the table.

"You guys! Hermione is going to the ball with me!"

A few seconds later, a half scolding, half smiling Professor McGonagall ushered him out of the Great Hall, with the order to get back in his uniform before the last day of class would start. James simply smiled, happy that someone for once had accepted his invitation, even if it was just as friends.

After having ushered James Potter out of the Great Hall, Minerva walked back to her office. For the better part of a month she and Ms. Granger had been trying to perfect a spell that would remove every source of magic from a person's skin, so that if invisible they would be visible. If transfigured, they would return to their normal self. If under any spell, it would be removed. Today would be the day, Minerva figured. Today would be the day.

When unlocking her office door with the password to the picture that hated her as much as anything could hate anyone, she found that her office wasn't as empty as she thought it would be. You see, in front of her desk sat a crying Narcissa Black.

"They are going to take her Minnie!" cried a hysterical Narcissa. "I'm sure of it, you said she would be safe!" Minerva looked at her former student, her eyes scanning the room as well, just to make sure they were alone. Than she sighed. She knew it was going to happen as well, but she had no idea how to prevent it. It seemed that her death day just came sooner and sooner the more she tried to help.

"Yes, Narcissa dear. Helen will probably die," Narcissa was about to interrupt, but Minerva stopped her. "Do know that I have tried to change the fact, miss Black. She is a valuable source to the order, and therefore valuable to me, but it seems that the more the two of us interfere, the closer the date of her death comes. She is safe for now, as she still walks the grounds as a student, but I am very sad to say that some things are destined to be." Minerva looked at Narcissa, who's eyes were still wet with tears.

"Now you need to be careful so that Lucius marries you, so that we get someone close to Voldemort. The order, and myself will be forever thankful for your sacrifice, Narcissa, but remember to be careful."

"Down, you idiot!" a shrill voice screamed in the same second as a bright green light flew towards him. Being a bright wizard, he, of course, got down as fast as he saw the light. Crawling towards his partner as a big block of bricks fell down on where he had just been laying. This was getting more and more dangerous, he thought as he finally got within reaching distance of his senior partner, Hestia Jones.

"We need to get out of here, Hestia, they know!" Frank whispered loudly, trying to get his partner and superior officer to agree with him. To look at him. She didn't reply for a while.

It annoyed the heck out of Frank. Why couldn't she just bloody answer him. Right, he was her helper, but that didn't mean that he didn't have anything to say. He wanted to go home to his girlfriend at Christmas, and the only way that would happen were if they could leave now.

"Hestia! We need to evacuate now!" this time his voice was louder, more confident. She turned slowly towards him, a finger in front of her mouth, in a sort of shush move. "Be quiet" she whispered very quietly. "They are coming closer, there is no way we can evacuate now. So be quiet, damn." It was only after she mentioned it that Frank saw that she was right. Damn he thought, as he started crawling towards a window of his own. If they were going down today, he would at least take a few death eaters with him to the grave.

Lily was a lot of things. She was smart, everyone knew so. She was popular, pretty, helping. She was everything that she was supposed to be, but as of late she found that her best wasn't good enough, and because of that she found herself being angry. People were best to stay away from Lily when she was angry, and those who didn't know yet, would probably find out.

She hadn't actually been in the great hall when the news of a ball had come. Neither was she there a few minutes later when James Potter had asked Hermione Granger to go to prom with him. However, it hadn't taken her long to be informed of the fact, by a sheepish looking Remus, and a grinning Sirius. Why they thought to inform her she wasn't aware of, but now that she was, she was angry, and she didn't know why. That was frustrating her as well, because Lily hated not knowing. For a quick second she thought that she might actually be jealous, but of course she couldn't be jealous of Hermione. What was there to be jealous of?

For the rest of the day people seemed to steer away from her, she didn't know why they did that either. And as formerly mentioned, Lily hated not knowing. Perhaps they were scared that she would be pissed or something like that, Lily thought, but why would they think that? It wasn't her damn business whom James Sodding Potter took to a stupid Ball. He could have asked her, of course, like he always had, but she would have said no, right? Therefore it didn't matter.

She found herself sitting alone in potions for the first time ever. Later, she found herself being the last to be picked as a partner in transfiguration. She somehow blamed Hermione for all of this. Life had never treated her this way before she showed up. It was all Hermione's fault. All Hermione's fault.

Two mornings later found most of Hogwarts inhabitants out of bed long before the sun had started to grace the sky. Happy first years would stare out the window and jump of joy because it was snowing. Grumpy second years would jump into their pile of presents, wishing more than ever that Aunt Margaret didn't make them those woollen socks they always got. Sad third years would sit together and wonder weather they should have gone home in stead. Lucky fourth years found themselves dreaming of the ball, and who they would bring, or would bring them. Annoyed fifth years were desperately trying to get a few more hours of sleep. Gloomy sixth years were trying to get done with all their vacation homework so that they could get the rest of the days off. And our seventh years you ask?

Well, Alice found herself being at home, worrying about her boyfriend that hadn't showed up when he was supposed to from an auror mission. Mary found herself sneaking out from someone's bed, in total Marlene fashion. Both ashamed of herself, and happy that she had had the guts to go through with it. Marlene found herself in bed with her current boy toy, sorry, boyfriend. She was staring up at the roof, wondering. Just wondering, how life would be if she chose to never leave this one.

Meanwhile, Lily found herself unsure if it really was Hermione's fault. Perhaps she had just denied Potter so many times that he had moved on. She didn't particularly like that idea either. And as for Hermione? She found herself thinking of all the Christmases with her parents, with the Weasley's, with Harry and Ron, and she found herself crying into her pillow. Wishing that they would all be here with her.

Peter Pettigrew found himself sleeping, smiling because he had told his friends of his troubles with bad people, and they hadn't thrown him out. Sirius found himself petting a girls naked thigh as he pulled the cover over the both of them. Remus found himself regretting everything, and James found himself wondering if his plan would work.

It was a busy morning at Hogwarts. It had joyful people running all around, happy that Christmas was here, and that there would be a ball soon, and that life was great.

It was a busy morning at Hogwarts. Teachers were running around, making sure that the children still at school did what they were supposed to do, and that they didn't break any rules.

It was so busy a morning, in fact, that one professor Albus Parsifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore found himself face to face with one Tom Riddle.

"Welcome to your average Christmas at Hogwarts," Peeves screamed with a grin.

 _A/N:_

Sorry! I'm so so so so sorry that I have used so long time to get this chapter out there. Life has been busy, I have had many big tests, and I've moved out of my childhood home. I have also played in a national competition, my team get third place, btw, and yeah. Life is hectic. Sorry. I'll try to have another one out by the end of March, but no promises.

Thank you MissesE! For your truly wonderful amazing beta job.

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	12. A Change in Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

Chapter 11: A Change in Relations

 _Back in time her life will run,_

 _Back to old friends, new friends, to those who were shunned._

 _Back over 20 years time will carry,_

 _So that they can be merry._

 _She will go back to where it all began,_

 _Where childhood ended and adulthood became the plan._

 _The Oath of Adaline, Verse two_

A week after the dance that went down in Hogwarts history as the worst idea ever, some of the seventh years found themselves on their way to Hogsmeade. Severus was not going to think about it today. He promised himself, and Hermione, that today was not the day he would think about it. However, the bloody dance had been the worst idea that fool of a man had ever had. Dumbledore was just an old, manipulating, idiot. Nothing less, nothing more. He hated Dumbledore for that fact.

"Severus Snape," Hermione was suddenly very close to him. "Stop blaming yourself. It was in no way your fault." She was poking him in the chest as she finished. He nodded slowly, not because he believed her, but to make her happy. It wasn't something that he normally did. Hermione rolled her eyes, and muttered "Idiot," under her breath as she dragged him down towards the bookstore. He was glad she had dropped the subject, at least for the time being, because really, everything was his own bloody fault.

It had started simple enough with him not getting his dress robes in time for the dance. That wasn't so bad. After all, Lucius had asked if he wanted to borrow a pair from him. However, that was just the first problem in the line of many. Firstly, because of the fact that Lucius's classroom wasn't as empty as he had expected it to be. The sight had surely left him scared for life. Secondly, because Lucius then had refused to lend him his dress robes, because of the fact that his visit wasn't wanted at that _exact_ time. Lucius's mood tended to shift a bit.

The second issue came when he heard about the fact that one Hermione Granger, was going together with _Potter_ to the dance. The third problem had been the fact that he actually could have, maybe, wanted to take her in stead.

Then the ball had begun, and a fourth problem had risen. Voldemort had turned up, somehow, he wasn't aware how, but in the middle of the bloody ball his master had showed up in the middle of the freaking great hall, grinning.

The fifth problem had happened when everyone who was running from the Great Hall, made Hermione fall, thereby causing her to break her wrist. That problem only got worse in his opinion when Regulus Black picked her up and rushed them out of the hall.

"How about this? Severus? 'The world to Severus'… Do you think Lily would like this book?" Hermione asked and Severus was forced to leave his own thoughts. He looked over at the book Hermione was holding.

"Yeah, sure," Severus replied, not really trying to find out what the book was about. At least Hermione didn't know that he was a death eater, Severus thought. The thing that Hermione didn't want him to think about, was firstly, the fact that Lily and Potter had kissed.

Later, when Hermione and Severus went their separate ways, Hermione met up with Lily in the Three Broomsticks. A much younger Madam Rosmerta was standing behind the bar. The two girls sat down in the back of the room, making sure to sit somewhere where everyone wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"So..." Lily dragged the word out as she sat down. "You were in on it with James." It wasn't a question, but not a statement either. Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. James asked me to help him, and as I've had a feeling you were into him since the second time we met, I saw no harm in it. And I was right, wasn't I," the last part wasn't really a question either, Lily knew that, but she replied anyway.

"Well, yes. Of course you were right. I just didn't want to admit it, because well, he is _Potter_!" Hermione laughed, smiling at the younger witch.

"Yes well, that was quite obvious," Hermione muttered, grinning. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound level in the bar grew stronger. The two of them could only hear bits of pieces but it was clear. Someone named 'Rytka' had died.

"'Rytka' where have I heard that name before, Hermione?" Hermione shrugged, she didn't know where Lily had heard the name before, but she knew where she had read it.

Her thoughts went back to that time when she had opened the book given to her in that wooden chest.

She had been siting in Minerva's office, a late November evening, yet, Minerva had not been there. Her fingers had closed around the book, and she had pulled it out of the chest, slowly. She wasn't sure if opening it was the smartest option, but the older McGonagall must have had a reason to send it with her, and she had to know why.

Her fingers closed around the book, and as with the note she could feel the magic in it. It was bound in some sort of leathers, smoother than anything she had ever felt before. She opened it slowly, scared of the reprecautions her actions would have. Scared that her opening it would change things.

When opening it, the only thing she had seen was a name. 'Helen Rytka'. Unaware of what the name meant, she had pointed her wand at the name, and suddenly more text had started to appear in a pretty cursive writing that she so well recognised.

 _ **Helen Rytka**_

 _Born: 3_ _rd_ _of March 1959_

 _Dies: In the evening of 10_ _th_ _of January 1978, It was originally the 18_ _th_

 _How: By Voldemort's followers, now known as Death Eaters._

 _Why: Because she knew something. She was going to tell the order something important the next day. What they didn't know was that she already had told me._

 _Extra Notes:_

 _-It seems as if there is nothing to be done to stop this. My efforts only cause her death day to come closer._

 _-The muggles seem to think that she is the victim of a muggle serial killer_

It had been McGonagall's handwriting, and upon further inspection, and many questions to her mentor, she had realised what the little innocent looking book did. It told her what had happened in her future. Minerva, who had looked over her shoulder, was unable to see anything, as it had yet to happen, and she had yet to write it. That frightened Hermione a bit. It seems as if she was more alone than ever.

She looked up at Lily as her flashback finished. "Have you heard anything from Alice? Is Frank back home?" Hermione asked, trying to get the fact that there was nothing she could have done that would have changed Helens future. Lily nodded slowly, noticing that Hermione was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he's back where he belongs, but unfortunately his partner, that's Hestia Jones, if you know who she is, will have to spend a couple of weeks at St. Mungos," Lily replied, watching Hermione's face to see how she would react. Hermione just nodded.

A couple of tables over she thought she recognized someone, but that couldn't be true. He couldn't just be allowed to be here. She turned towards Lily.

"Lily, would I be right if I were to say that the man over there is Fenir Greyback?" She could see Lily's eyes searching the crowd, and she could see when Lily too realised that he was here. It was then that Hermione physically had to stop Lily from hexing him.

"You cannot do that, Lils, he probably isn't alone, and I don't feel like becoming werewolf dinner" Hermione whispered. However, the only one she was really worried about was Remus. Someone should tell him, and something told her that it shouldn't be Lily.

Remus was having the fucking worst day in human, and werewolf, history. It had started well enough, with him waking up before his mates, and going to breakfast, because after all, it was barely a week before he would turn into a beautiful shade of wolf once again, and he always got hungry around that time. James and Sirius called it his PWS symptoms.

PWS symptoms, my arse, he thought as he tried to eat a whole chicken wing in one bite. He was just a little hungry after all. It was then that the fucking worst day had started. First, he chocked on a chicken bone, and got sent to Madam Pomfrey so she could make sure that there wasn't something wrong with his throat. She had made him drink a whole gallon of something, he didn't catch the name, and it tasted like wet wolf hair, soaked in something worse than that. He should know.

Then he had that wonderful idea that, perhaps, he should go outside and just run around the Great Lake so that he could get the medicine out of his body. So as the dutiful man that he is, he went to his dorm, changed into his gymnastic clothes, grabbed his bag of other clothes, and walked down to where he always starts his run. Having just placed his bag on the ground, he started running. It was then that things started to get worse. First, he stumbled on something slimy on the ground, which a second later he found out was one of the Giant Squids enormous tentacles. With a twisted ankle, hanging 20 metres in the air, he wasn't feeling happy. His mood got even worse when the bloody thing dropped him, causing him to end up somewhere very dark, and very cold.

It was at this point he figured that his day couldn't get any worse. It could. He didn't have his wand on him. He couldn't breathe underwater, and there was no freaking way he would be able to swim to the surface with this little oxygen. Remus Lupin fucking hated this day. There was no way he would die by the hands of the Giant Squid. Just no freaking way. It was than that his rescue came, in the form of the ugliest merlady he had ever seen.

Her eyes were a muddy brown, and her hair was made out of sea-snakes. Her body was so bony that he thought her likely to break, and her fingers were as yellow as the sun. The most frightening thing about her, however, was the fact that her teeth were as sharp as needles. The fact that she than kissed him didn't make him feel any better, but he guessed that merlady oxygen was better than no oxygen.

Then, after being led back up to the surface, he found that his change of clothes was gone. It was than that he decided that yes. Today was the worst fucking day in human history.

It was later that night, when he was sitting in the common room that the worst thing in werewolf history happened. He had been sitting in an armchair, chatting politely with Alice, who had just gotten engaged, apparently, when Hermione had entered the room. Barely seconds after, her eyes had found him, and she had dragged him out of there, finding a secluded place, she had turned towards him and whispered:

"You're a werewolf Remus, I know that." I fucking hate this day, he had thought. "And Fenir Greyback was visiting Hogsmead earlier today," she continued, watching him closely. Than he had, very nicely, passed out his head hitting the stonefloor beneath them. What a wonderful day.

 _A/N:_

And that was the end of chapter 11. What do you think?

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'VE ALSO GOT AN AMAZING BETA!

Thank you MissesE!

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


	13. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's universe or anyone of its beings or wonderfulness. I simply play with the characters J. K. Rowling so generously made for us to love. She is awesome, and if I ever get 1% as awesome as she is, I would be pleased.

I also don't own the song _Promises, promises_ by Naked Eyes.

Chapter 12: Broken Promises

 _Never had a doubt in the beginning,_

 _Trusted you true in the beginning,_

 _Arm in arm we laughed like kids,_

 _You made me promises, promises_

 _-Promises, Promises by Naked Eyes_

 _Present:_

"You've got to be kidding with me!" James was furious.

"How could you do that? We are friends!" Peter shrieked.

"You disgust me, how could you do something like that," Remus whispered, ashamed.

"Me too," Sirius said grinning. Hermione turned to him.

"It's bloody you they are talking about, Sirius, you bloody baboon. How could you do that to Remus?" She was talking calmly; her voice wasn't rising. Her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying. She wasn't hexing him, but Sirius knew that he was in trouble. He was in deep trouble.

"It was just a stupid joke!" He was trying to get out of dangerous waters.

"No. It wasn't _just_ a stupid joke Sirius, it wasn't just a stupid joke,"

 _12 Hours earlier:_

It was a Monday evening. The evening of Monday the 23th to be more correct. So late that it, indeed, soon would be Tuesday the 24th. Moreover, Sirius Black was up to something, Hermione knew that. Lily knew that, even James and Peter knew that. They just couldn't figure out what he was up to. Which was something that neither one of them liked much. Remus had left them a couple of hours before, to get ready for his night in the Shack. The full moon wouldn't be up until 7 in the morning, but Remus liked to be early in case something happened. Because of this, they were all a little 'on the edge'. James and Peter waiting for their cue to leave, Hermione and Lily worrying for all _four_ of them.

The fact that Sirius, somehow, mysteriously had disappeared, didn't make any of them feel any better. Because they all knew he was up to _something_. Hermione sighed, putting the book she had been reading down on a table. This was hopeless. There was no way she was going to be able to read any more tonight. Not when this nervous. Thing is, she didn't quite know why she was so nervous. It didn't make sense to her. It wasn't as if Remus hadn't transformed before. He had done so almost a month ago, and she hadn't felt like this than. She didn't understand why now should be any different then than.

Hermione looked over at her friends. Lily had her head in James's lap, while her eyes were watching the flames that roared in the fireplace. Peter was sitting on the ground, his back to the couch James and Lily were occupying. He was yawning, barely keeping his eyes open. His hands were resting on his rather large belly. He let his head drop as he spoke up for the first time that evening.

"Where exactly is Sirius?" He looked over at James, because, he should know right? But James shock his head, as clueless as the rest of them. Hermione couldn't shake away the feeling she had that she had forgotten something, and Hermione Granger was not the girl that forgot anything easily.

"You guys, I think I'm going to bed now," Hermione claimed, before leaving the common room. She didn't notice the fact that the others barely noticed, to engrossed into their own thoughts to pay attention to anything else. She needed somewhere to think. She needed somewhere to remember. To understand. Somewhere where her thoughts wouldn't be filled with memories, both good and bad. Somewhere where the cold air could fill her lungs, and bring blood to her cheeks. She needed somewhere to _think._ Because something was going to happen. She just had no idea what.

 _8 hours until the present:_

Remus had spent the last hours doing his homework in the Shack. He had made a deal with Professor Dumbledore several years in the past. He would be a spy for the order when a strange girl appeared, and Dumbledore would let him join Hogwarts, and make his life as easy as possible. That included the safe in which he could put all his personal belongings before the change. It was one of the things he treasured the most.

However, he didn't know if he should be happy or sad that he had to inform Dumbledore of everything Hermione did. He wasn't even sure if Hermione knew what he was doing. And if she knew, was she going to do anything about it? Why was Professor Dumbledore even interested in knowing about her? And how had he known that she would show up back when Remus was only eleven? Remus sighed. There was no way he would be able to focus on his potions essay tonight. He sighed again.

He didn't quite trust Dumbledore himself. He knew that both James and Lily trusted the man, looked up to him even, but Remus knew things they didn't know. He knew of Dumbledore's true being. How he was kind to the underdogs, because they could offer him something. How he took advantage of those he knew would fight for what was right. Moreover, also how he did nothing to help them once he was done with them

Had it not been for the fact that Dumbledore probably would throw him out of school if he didn't continue spying, he would have stopped. He told himself. In addition, the only reason he didn't tell Hermione was because, well because... He had no idea.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he wondered out loud, his voice hitting the walls and coming back towards him. Echoing in the empty house. He simply didn't know anymore. He didn't get a reply either.

He started passing the floor. He was currently in the living room of the Shack. There wasn't much furniture left, at least not whole furniture. Bits and pieces were shattered around the floor. Especially in corners. He was always like this right before the full moon: Scared, nervous, alone, passing back and forth. He wouldn't let his friends be with him yet. He didn't want them to see him when he was like this. The could see him after the pain was over, when the wolf had taken control, fully. Only than would he allow them to be with him, and he probably shouldn't allow them that either.

He looked down at his watch. He would transform in an hour. After that he would be in his wolf-state for six hours. Six hours where the man inside of him had no control over the wolf. Six hours in witch he barely remembered the events. Six hours where anything could happen, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it before those six hours were over.

He started passing again. There was no use standing still. It only made him more nervous. Something was different with tonight. He could smell it. He looked at his watch again. 58 minutes until wolf. 1 hour and 58 minutes until friends. 6 hours and 58 minutes until freedom.

Severus was patrolling the halls. It was, after all, his duty as a prefect. He didn't quite like his post anymore. He had hoped to become Headboy. Why he didn't know. Perhaps it was to come closer to Lily again. Perhaps he only wanted the power that came with the position. Perhaps both. After a certain Hermione Granger had entered his life he hadn't been sure of much. Anyway, now that he was simply a seventh year prefect, he didn't quite like it anymore. It had become a waist of time.

He found himself thinking about everything possible while he walked the corridors. The corridors he knew was empty, because no one, except maybe Potter and his gang, would be out of bed when he was patrolling.

His mind took him places, that perhaps, were dangerous to go, but he couldn't seem to help it. He had been siting in the library when all the air around him, suddenly, became filled with _that_ perfume, and he knew just who was standing behind him.

"Granger," More a statement than a question, really.

"Severus," he didn't understand why she insisted on using his given name all the time.

"What do you want?" he questioned, tired of not understanding her. He had looked up Professor McGonagall's family three, he knew she wasn't her niece. But what was she? Who was she? Why was she here?

"What do I want? Aren't a girl allowed to be in the library?" She grinned, and sat down opposite him. No one ever sat down near him. What was she doing? He still wondered about that event, even a month later.

"Well, yes, but why are you _here_?" She just smiled at him, shrugging with her shoulders. As if she had no reason. Bullshit, he thought, everyone always has a reason for everything they do, or don't do. He didn't know how to talk with her either. In potion class they usually just worked, their actions in perfect coordination. He didn't understand that either. She was the easiest person that he had ever worked with. Moreover, not one of the other Gryffindor's had bothered him a single time since Hermione, no Granger, switched partners. It was strange, because they hadn't stopped it when he and Lily were partners. Than why now? He found himself wondering, again.

He had been in the kitchens eating alone, when she had entered. He knew it was her at once. Firstly, because the fact that her bushy brown curls were hard to miss. Secondly because all the house elves greeted her warmly. He wondered what that was about. They never greeted him with such happy faces, but he did remember that they used to do the same to Lily. Perhaps it was a female thing.

He took a sip from his pumpkin juice when their eyes met. She just watched him for a second, before her eyes shifted. She had received the cup of coca she had asked for upon entering, but in stead of leaving, as he had thought she would, she had sat down next to him. She didn't say 'hi' or anything, but she sat there. Somehow he found it comforting. That made him wonder as well. Why would her presence be comforting? He didn't need comforting, he berated himself, inside his head, at least.

"Why do you care, Granger?" His voice was crisp, as if he hadn't used it for some time, which was indeed correct. She looked up at him, while licking away the chocolate moustache that had formed on top of her upper lip.

"Why don't you, Severus?" she replied. Why did she always have to answer in questions he wondered. She always did that. Like last night, he thought.

He had been sitting in the library, reading, and as she usually did, she sat down opposite him. He never understood why she chose to do so. Why she wasn't with her friends, or why she didn't sit alone. But something was different this time, and he wasn't quite sure as to why. He was scribbling away on his transfiguration essay when the unbelievable happened. He didn't know the answer to one of the questions ha needed to answer. Now, normally, would be the time in which he stood up, and either looked through all the books in the entire library, or left. Today, was different, he had reminded himself, as he looked up at the girl.

Her teeth were chewing on her bottom lip, as if she was in deep concentration, and Severus found that he actually didn't mind it so much. It was almost as if he shouldn't interrupt her, but he really felt like finishing that damn essay today.

"Granger? What the hell is the spell used to conjure sardines from a persons nose? And why am I supposed to know it." She burst out laughing.

 _7 hours until the present:_

Okay. He was curious alright. So when an opportunity rose, how could he not follow it? It had started al right. He had been patrolling the corridors near the entrance hall when he had seen Black, the elder Mr. Black, sneaking out of the castle. So Severus, of course, had to follow him. Firstly, because he couldn't understand why Black was sneaking around alone, and without the cloak of invisibility. It was hardly normal to see him without the rest of his friends, or some girl he was 'dating'. Black alone meant trouble, and as the good inhabitant that Severus was, he _had_ to follow him to make sure he didn't break any rules, and certainly report him if he did. That was, after all, his job as a prefect. So than he followed the marauder out of the castle.

The air was frosty, and Severus found himself shivering in the cold January air. He considered going back to the castle. Back to his warm bed, however, he didn't. Choosing instead to place a heating charm on his own being. He studied Black as both of them stopped walking. Perhaps he was going to find out what secret he and his friends always had had. Perhaps today was the day. Perhaps.

Black was kneeling, searching for something in the bushes. Severus was secretly glad that he didn't have to. Those bushes had those thorns that was hell to get out of your arms if they stuck. Bad for Black, he thought. Not my problem. It was than that Black pulled out a long branch. What the fuck is he going to do with a sodding branch? Severus had no idea. Black hit the three next to him with the branch, and Severus had to shake his head when he saw the Whopping Willow go still. That three wasn't supposed to go still, he had never seen it go still in his entire life! It was than that Severus saw that Black had disappeared. Where did he go?

The branch was halfway into the bush in which Black had picked up, but as far as Severus could see, the man had simply disappeared without a trace. He walked a few steps closer, carefully watching the three, making sure that it wouldn't suddenly come alive again and beat him to an early grave. Severus didn't much fancy that at all, actually. It was, however, then that he noticed the tunnel. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It started out as a hole in the ground, barely large enough for him to crawl into. So of course he did just that. Crawling into the tunnel, everything suddenly got darker. Which, Severus had to remind himself, was logical as there was on moon shine under the earth.

The tunnel was slippery and cold. Goosebumps grew on Severus's arms as he crawled through the tunnel on his knees and hands. He considered turning and just going back. To pretend like he never followed Black at all. However, he had come this far. Hadn't he? He finally decided to continue going forward when he heard the three come to life behind him again. Now there was only one way, and that was forwards. The tunnel had more turns and swings than Severus bothered counting. His trouser knees were scraped, and his hands and arms ached.

Than he heard the growl. And he totally panicked. If I ever get out from here, I'll bloody murder Black! He thought as he turned and crawled as fast as he could towards the exit, but he knew that there was no way he would manage it. Damn his curiosity. Their secret. The thing he had been trying to find out about for years. He had finally found out what it was. Remus Lupin was a bloody werewolf. The growling kept getting closer and closer, and Severus had to admit that he actually was scared. Lupin was a werewolf. And by the looks of it, Severus himself would soon become the first werewolf snack of the night.

Severus screamed.

 _20 Minutes earlier (7 hours and 20 minutes until the present):_

Hermione's eyes lit up. She _knew_ what it was she had missed. Her feet met the ground of the girls' dormitories' before she was fully awake. She crawled under her bed, nearly knocking down the stack of books she used as a second nightstand. This was not good. Finally, her hands locked around the thing she was looking for. Not good at all. She pointed her wand at the wooden chest and it opened, reviling the bond leather notebook. How could she have forgotten to check it? It made her hate herself. How could she be so stupid? God damn it, she was supposed to be the smartest witch of her age. Smart witches didn't make mistakes like these. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Her whole being was shaking as she ripped the book open. She didn't even have to read what it said, she knew what was going to happen the second the full moon light shone onto her hands, there, as she sat on the cold floor. She hoped for dear God that she wasn't to late.

Without thinking, she jumped on her feet, running out of the Gryffindor tower, not even stopping to put on her shoes, not even stopping to wake her friends. This was not happening, she though as she ran the stairs three at a time, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't fall. That no one would be trying to stop her. Praying to Merlin that she wouldn't be to late. The outside air whipped against her, making her barely covered skin feel sore. She didn't have time to think about it, however. She didn't have the time to think about how the sharp stones of the courtyard made her feet bloody, nor to feel the fright that ran through her system at the thought of what might happen.

Finally seeing the Whopping Willow on top of the small hill, she ran faster than she had ever done priorly in her life. Faster than when running from the snatchers in the woods together with Harry and Ron. Faster than she did when they escaped the ministry. Faster, even, than what she had done when she stood face to face with Voldemort. She threw herself onto the ground, searching for that stupid branch that would make the three stop. Finally, she found it, and she made it into the tunnel safely. Or, as safely as one could, wearing only a nightgown. She crawled as fast as she could towards where she knew Remus would be. Where she knew he would be.

It was that that she saw both of them. It happened in slow motion before her eyes. Time seemed to stop, as well as her body. The world seemed to freeze as Remus, in full wolf form jumped on top of Severus, his claws sinking into the young mans chest, blood seeping out of his wounds, covering the muddy floor beneath him. She was to late, and she hated herself for that fact. The wolf, Remus, it, looked upon her, before lowering his face, looking upon the young man, bleeding beneath him. And than two things happened at once, the wolf went in for the bite, and Hermione remembered that she was a bloody witch.

 _A/N:_

And that was the end of chapter 12. What do you think? You're welcome, by the way. That is the longest chapter you've gotten in I don't know how long. You're Welcome, anyway.

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'm also in need of a new beta. Let me know if you're interested.

Sincerely,

CapabilisMaiden


End file.
